It's Getting Hotter and Harder to Breathe
by SonofAres1025
Summary: What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't? AU, slash, future lemon(s), Gay!Leo/OC, Jason/Piper, eventual Clarisse/Chris, eventual Percy/Nico. If I can get at least 5 reviews i'll post the lemon chapter!
1. Kindle for the Fire

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I'm really excited for this story. Not many notes for tho chapter, but if anyone has any questions for this chapter, leave it in the comments.

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter One: Kindle for the Fire**

"Wait, what?" Jason asked, bewildered at what he just heard from his best friend. Jason looked at his girlfriend Piper, who just stared back at him then to the boy in the back seat, looking down at the floor of the car.

"You heard me the first time, do I really have to say it again?" The latino boy, Leo, said in the back seat to the front seat occupants. He looked up at the couple in the front seat. "'Cause I really don't want to say it again." Leo said, looking back down at the cars floor, which was littered with everything imaginable that one would find in a teenagers car, fast food wrappers, tissues, condoms (unused, as of now), trash, school books, notebooks, you name it.

"Leo, what did you say?" Jason said, pulling over into the parking lot in front of the school, he turned around and looked at Leo. "What is it? You say have something important to tell us, then you whisper it to us so quietly we can't hear it!" Jason said, rolling his eyes at his best friend sitting in the back seat.

"Jason, leave him alone, I'm sure he can tell us when he's ready." Piper said to her blond boyfriend, grabbing him and the arm and looking into his eyes, using her magical voice to persuade him. Piper could always do that, she had this awesome way of persuading anyone she wants into doing something she wants.

"No, this can't wait anymore, I should have told you guys earlier." Leo said from the back, he started to shake and shiver, still in the back seat, staring down at the floor.

"Leo, what are you talking about? Are you in some kind of trouble? Did you do something bad? You wouldn't kill anyone, but what?" Jason said, rapid firing the questions at Leo. "Hurry and tell us, or we'll be late for class!" Jason said, getting impatient starting to gather all his books from the back seat.

"Guys, i'm gay." Leo said before an awkward silence settled throughout the car. "Please, say something. Anything." Leo said, getting ready to start crying in Jason's car. A sudden warm hug enveloped Leo. Piper hugged him, then put her arm on his shoulder. Leo looked at Jason, who sat there in the front, smiling. "You knew. Didn't you?" Leo asked them.

"Duh. Of course we did grease monkey, we're your best friends." Piper said taking her hand off his shoulder. "Plus, it wasn't that hard to figure it out." She said, smiling at Leo.

"What do you mean it wasn't hard to figure out?" Leo said, suddenly feeling mortified at what she just said, thinking he had been too flamboyant.

"Well Leo dude, remember when I was totally freaking out after I found out last month that Percy was gay?" Jason said, letting Leo out of the car. He looked at Jason and nodded. "You got really quiet, and said, and I quote you on this 'Who cares if a guy likes another guy, it's pretty normal you know.'" Jason said to Leo as Leo sat there and though back to the incident. Leo remembered himself saying it, but hadn't remembered it until now.

"Wait, so your not mad, or disgusted, or freaked out?" Leo asked, somewhat relieved.

"No, of course not, wait, you don't have a crush on me right?" Jason said, his eyes somewhat amused at the though.

"God no. I don't even know how Piper can stand you." Leo said, partly laughing while looking to Piper, who was holding Jason's hand.

"Hey, I resent that. Wait, what do I do that bother's you?" Jason said looking to the elfish latino boy behind him.

"Besides being so stupid all the time, being totally rude" Piper started, Loe continued "Burping, Spitting loogies everywhere, farting and rolling the windows up after we eat at Taco Bell." Leo said. "That too, I hate Taco Bell Jason, it gives me bad gas, a stomach ache, and a case of diarrhea."

"Hey, I though it was your favorite restaurant!" Jason said, shooting Leo a look.

"Just because i'm Latino doesn't mean I like Taco Bell. That's racist Jason." Leo said, rolling his eyes at the other boy. "I like white people food too, like Burger King, Wendy's, hell, my favorite food is Japanese. I love sushi." Leo said, mock-berating Jason.

"Oh! Leo, sushi date after school, my treat on behalf of your new found love for guys. We can talk about them together now." Piper said to Leo, then looked at Jason. "Do you want to come?" Piper asked Jason.

"No, I have midterms to study for. But back on topic, Leo, your gay, and you like guys." Jason started, but then was cut off by Leo.

"Guy. Just one, you guys don't really know him." Leo said, blushing at the though of who it was. "But, you have to trust me, because i'm not sure if he's even like that, he's a jock, so he probably isn't anyway." Leo said down sadly.

"Leo, please tell me it isn't Percy Jackson, that kid is ridiculous. Plus he is really kind of stupid." Jason said, thinking of the skinny black haired imbecile.

"Jason, just because Percy is gay, doesn't mean I like him, and he has ADHD, so stop being a jerk." Leo said, getting slightly annoyed. It got quiet, they were walking into the school, when Leo stopped dead in his tracks, looking down the halls with his eyes glazed over and a stupid smile on his face. A stockier boy came up to greet the trio.

"Hey guys, whats up." The boy said, trying to study a paper, presumably a study guide for a test. "Did you guys finish the graph for Mr. Chiron's Ancient Greek location quiz, I'm missing questions three and eight." He said again.

"Hey DJ, um, yeah, I have it." Leo said, searching his messenger bag.

"Hey DJ, wanna join us for sushi after school?" Piper said, making Leo look directly at her, and the send her the most evil glare he could muster, which was not much different then the face he had when he felt sick.

"No, I'd love to, but I can't, two weeks from now is the prom. So I have to go get a tux and stuff. Thanks for the invite though. Leo, do you have that paper?" DJ said looking at Leo who was still looking through his bag.

"Shit, I lost it. I think I left it in your car Jason." Leo said, before the class bell rang. "Shit! Mr. Chiron was supposed to collect that as part of the grade. "Maybe I can get if before class st-" Leo looked at an outstretched arm, holding a paper.

"Here, I studied long enough, take mine." DJ said, giving his paper to Leo. "Thanks dude, but your gonna lose points, aren't you?" Leo took the paper and changed the name on it to his.

"No problem, I figured you need it more than I do." Dj said, smiling at Leo. "Let's go kick this test's ass." Dj said making Leo laugh. Walking away Jason and Piper smiled at each other, both thinking the same thing.


	2. A Little Spark

**Author's Notes: **Okay, chapter two is a go, so, here we go!

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Two: A Little Spark**

"Okay, I'll be collecting your worksheets from last night's homework as part of our midterm today." Mr. Chiron, their handicapped ancient greek teacher (which was a class offered that their school), said as he walked around the room. He went up and down the rows, collecting Leo's paper, then he stopped at DJ's desk. "Mr. Pierce, where is your study guide?" Mr. Chiron asked DJ.

"I think I left it in my car sir. Could I go get it?" DJ asked, knowing it wasn't in his car, also know that Mr. Chiron wasn't going to let him leave.

"No, you should know that it isn't my rule, that is the school's rule. I will however give you the worksheet to work on in addition to the midterm, with no point deduction." Mr. Chiron said to him. "-but! You do have detention for today." Mr. Chiron reprimanded DJ, Leo, finding it bad that Dj was being punished for Leo forgetting his paper.

"Sir that's not fair, DJ never forgets his homework, and he has never got detention in this class before." Leo said, getting an awkward stare from most of the class, and a smirk from Jason and Piper, who knew what was going on.

"Well Mr. Valdez, I don't remember asking your stand on the topic, you may join him for detention, anyone else?" He waited. "No, good, you may get your papers on the front desk here, and hand them in after your done." Mr. Chiron spoke.

"That was soo easy." Piper said walking out of the room, waiting for everyone else. She looked into the classroom, first at her boyfriend who was checking his work. Then at her other best friend Leo. Leo kept looking at the boy who diagonally in front of him's answer sheet. "Wait a minute." She looked again. He wasn't looking at the paper, he was looking at the boy who was two seats diagonal from him, past the boy she though he was cheating off of.

Jason walked out of the classroom, and saw Piper. "Damn, that test sucked." Jason said, kissing Piper, he circled around her, and hugged her from behind. He could see that she wasn't paying attention to him. "What 're you looking at Pipes?" Jason said, looking at what she was looking at. "Leo's an idiot, he's making it totally obvious that he's cheating, he's going to get caught, well, maybe not, Mr. Chiron is probably too busy with his sudoko to notice." Jason said, but then saw that Piper was smiling. "That's not it, is it?" Jason said, wanting for Piper to pay attention to him.

"Nope, I think Leo finished before I did, he's staring at somebody." Piper said, turning to Jason. "Somebody special. Somebody that our little Latino is infatuated with." Piper said again. Jason looked hard, then looked at Piper like she was crazy.

"Pipes, I know Leo is gay, but I don't think he's in love with Chris Rodriguez..." Jason said, still staring at Piper.

"No Jay, look more to your left, he's not looking at Chris, he's looking at DJ." Piper said. "I know it when I see it. That's definitely Leo staring hard at DJ." Piper said turning around to Jason, looking into his vibrant blue eyes. "I know because it's the same way you used to look at me before we got together. That- " Piper pointed to Leo, "- is the look of lust, longing and love. Cupid shot Leo in the ass hard with an arrow of love." Piper said, smiling at Leo, who was watching DJ get up, and immediately followed him.

Piper heard Mr. Chiron remind them of their after school detention. They nodded and walked out. She saw DJ hit Leo's arm with the back of his hand. "Why did you do that? You had plans after school with Jason and Piper, I took the fall for you." DJ said to Leo.

"It wasn't fair, you gave me your paper _and_ got detention for me. So I wanted to make it fair. Sorry." Leo said, looking down after DJ berated him. DJ put his arm his shoulder. "You shouldn't have done it… but thanks, now I have a detention buddy." DJ said playfully punching his arm. The bell rang, the end of their first class.

"Gym time Deej, lets go." Jason said to his friend before walking off. Piper looked at Leo who was watching DJ walk away.

"Leo. You like him." Piper said to Leo, who snapped back to reality. "What!? No. Not him, he's not like that." Leo said, getting more quiet towards the end of the sentence.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you still like him. You know, you'll have to tell him sooner or later right?" Piper said, earning a look from Leo, which ranged from bewilderment to fear. "Leo, he needs to know, he's your best friend besides me and Jason. But he's a jock, so be careful about it, don't tell him that you like him until you know he's cool. He may not be as cool as me and Jason were about it."

"He's not like that Piper, he'll be nice about it. I hope." Leo said, his voice trailing off towards the end that made him sound unsure about it.

"I believe you that you know what your doing. But, be safe, I don't want you to get hurt." Piper said. "Come on, let's get to Photo and Film, we're going to be late." Piper said, dragging Leo through the hall.


	3. Flash Fire

**Author's Notes: **OkGuys, now things start to really heat up (bad pun). Also i'd really like some reviews on this story before I go any further, I do have about 3 more chapters done, but I want to see some response to it before I post them. So far 134 people have read it, and yet I have had no reviews. However I did gain a follow which was nice. Thank you **Squirt251!**

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Three: Flash Fire **

Nobody but Leo knew why he took Photo and Film class, he usually just said that he took it because he needed and elective, but that was a lie. Leo knew how fickle and easily extinguishable life was, he wanted to capture life and the moments of it as they came, and then immortalize them on film. He was born to his mother Esperanza Valdez, and her soon to be husband and father Hephaestus, whom she called Heff.

When Leo was little, there was a fire in his parent's auto shop, something about a broken torch pipe and gas canister. Leo was in their with his parents when the explosion happened, his mom was out getting lunch for them, but his father was the one who watching him. The explosion sealed off all the exits, Leo's father knocked a small hole in the shop, and got Leo through it, Leo had suffered some burns, but got through it alive, but his father, had not.

They had insurance on the shop and life insurance on his father, so Leo, his mother and his Tía all lived quite peacefully. It wasn't until Leo started asking questions about his father he realized it. His Tía later contracted cancer, and regularly getting chemo treatment. She had gotten rid of it three times, but recently she hadn't been looking so good. All the treatment costed money as well, so most of their insurance money went towards it. They had gotten a new shop, but they never spent money on things such as cellphones, vacations, or going out to eat. Even his birthday was hardly celebrated, but this last year, Piper had gotten her well off celebrity father to buy him a very expensive camera, knowing how he loved taking photos, it was his most prized possession, he had taken many memory card's full of pictures of his friends, family, life, celebrations, and holidays.

He had gotten a job in his mothers shop, he got a smaller pay, but he had a passion for machines as well. He helped his mother take build a car from the wheels up and he soon became and expert mechanic. Because it was under the table, he did get a smaller pay, but he still wanted money, he spent his money on developing his pictures. When he got the chance to take a class on it, he couldn't pass it up, he wanted to make the most out of every one of his picture, and he did. He learned the camera parts inside and out, he had taken one apart just to figure it out better.

"Leo Valdez, your assignment for today is to take pictures for the yearbook, I need you to take pictures of our gym, and maybe of a few students." The teacher asked Leo.

"Yes ma'am, anything in particular?" He asked her.

"Yes, get a few action shots of the dodgeball game, maybe a panorama of the whole gym." She asked.

"On it!" Leo said, running out of the room.

~Flashback~

Dodgeball. That word meant a lot to Leo. It was the first time he ever got bullied by someone, and thats also where he met one of his best friends. It was ninth grade, and Leo was very conscious about his body, he was shy. He waited for his gym class to get out of the changing room before he got changed. He went in and got changed, he was late for the dodgeball lineup.

"Valdez! Your late! Your on Pierce's team. Get a move on!" Coach Hedge yelled.

"Yes Coach!" Leo said, running over to his team, who all sighed and aww-ed at him, obviously not wanting the skinny, awkward latino boy on their team.

"Okay, get ready get set, dodgeball!" Coach Hedge yelled and blew his whistle.

"Get the Mexican!" one of the boys on the other team yelled as he threw his ball at Leo. But Leo wasn't that easy to hit, he wasn't strong or fast, but he was scrappy. He could move and dodge pretty well. "Everyone hit the Mexican!" Clarisse, a very butch looking girl with much more body mass than Leo, had screamed to her team.

They all threw their balls at him, he dodge a few, but one was barreling towards his face, until a larger boy in a cranberry red shirt had deflected a ball with his own. He tossed a ball to Leo, then proceeded to snipe the other team down, using a ball to block and a ball to throw, never letting go of of the former. The game was intense and it all came down to DJ and Leo, who was still using his ball to block, and Clarisse, who had been very pissed off in the fact that she was losing.

Just then, at the worst of all times, while a ball was coming at him, Leo lost his balance, ending with a ball, hard to his face, it cracked him in the nose. DJ got his blocking ball and whipped it at Clarisse, which had hit her in the stomach and made her land on her ass. DJ immediately went to Leo, seeing the blood on his face. "Coach, Leo's nose is fucked up. What should I do?" DJ asked

the coach.

"Take him to the nurse you simpleton!" Coach had yelled to him. "Yes coach." Dj said taking Leo to the nurse.

DJ took him to the nurse and checked him in, he sat down next to him. Leo looked at his face, drenched in sweat. "You alright kid? What's your first name Valdez?" DJ asked smiling at him. Leo saw that he had braces, Leo had them too.

"Leo, Leo Valdez, you?" Leo asked, holding out his hand that he wasn't using to hold a tissue to his bloody nose.

"David Pierce, but call me DJ." DJ said holding out his hand to receive the handshake.

~End Flashback~

Leo walked to the gym where he met his best friend. He looked through the window separating the gym from the hall. Inside he saw the kids playing dodgeball again. He spotted Jason and DJ, the last ones on their team, fighting to hold off the other team, which had about 10 people still on it. Jason tried a more direct approach, running towards the team, with two balls in his hands, hitting two on the other team, then catching two more before he got beamed in the chin.

"Jason Grace, your out!" Coach Hedge yelled. Jason got up and rubbed his chin.

Leo was watching DJ dodge balls like his life depended on it. Dodging, rolling, spinning, blocking the balls with this signature ball sword and shield. He was like a machine that was built to fight, balls were flying all around him, hitting the walls behind him, but none of them hitting him. Leo was amazed, but soon became intrigued in the other youths body.

He was watching his muscles move, biceps contracting as he threw the ball, his leg muscles kicking him the way he needed to go. He was like a well oiled machine, but no matter how long Leo observed him, there was something he could never explain. What was wrong with him? Nobody was perfect. There was always a glitch in a program, and chink in the chains, there was always something that made them not perfect, but Leo couldn't find a problem, part of the reason why Leo was attracted to him.

Leo took out his camera, uncapped the lens, set the light aperture, and started snapping pictures. Awesome pictures of DJ dodging the balls with his team cheering in the back, DJ in a matrix type pose, dodge a near ball to the face, DJ sending a ball flying in the air by deflecting it with his own. "I should probably take pictures of other people." Leo said to himself as he opened the door, he saw the three remaining team mates on the opposing team, they looked at him, which caused DJ also to look at him. It happened to fast, as DJ waved hi, a ball went straight to his face, which landed him on his ass. "Clarisse! What the fuck!? The prom is coming up, I can't have my face bruised for it, i'll never find a date!" DJ yelled at his half sister.

"Valdez!" Coach, who had spotted Leo, said. "Please take Mr. Pierce to the Nurses office, the rest of you, go get changed!" Coach finished blowing the whistle. Leo walked over and escorted DJ to the nurse.

"My how the tables of changed, huh Deej?" Leo said, chuckling. DJ looked at Leo then nodded, remembering it too. "Yeah, I wasn't sure if you had remembered that day, but wow, it's been a long time huh?" Leo said, blushing.

"Yeah, we've been best friends for a long time. Yeah, but still, you didn't have to get detention for me." DJ said, looking in Leo's eyes.

"Yeah, but I felt bad, you were going to just give me your sheet so I could pass, but then he also gave you detention, so I figured it was only fair." Leo said, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess it is, but I still wish you didn't. Hey, um, prom is coming up and I guess, i'll be going stag now, you want to come? You don't have to, but a friend would be nice, all the girls in the school are too clingy for me personally, so, just think about it, 'kay?" DJ said to Leo, who was already thinking of what he could wear, but he didn't own a suit.

"Well, um, the thing is, I don't really own a suit, so I don't think I can go." Leo said before looking to DJ who pulled a credit card out of his pocket.

Jason and Piper told me you would say that. We'll go after school sometime this week to the _Suitz-4-Cheepz_ shop, we'll get some new threads, maybe we can hit up the mall too?" DJ said, showing that killer smile that made Leo melt to putty in his hands. Leo waited until DJ spoke up with a realization, "Oh yeah! I forgot we have detention. Crap. We'll maybe after that?" DJ asked hopefully.

"I have a dinner date with Jiper." Leo said, he sat there looking at DJ, who was confused.

"Jiper? You mean Jason and Piper?" DJ asked with a raised brow, and a sideways smirk.

"Yeah, it's their relationship name, it's easier than saying 'Jason and Piper' all the time." Leo said, scratching the back of his head, sort of embarrassed that he resorted to using internet lingo to describe the relationship of his best friends.

"Your a weirdo Leo." DJ said playfully pushing Leo into a locker, Leo looked at DJ, his honey brown eyes, his blood covering his nose, which had dried on his upper lip.

"DJ, you got some blood on your lip." Leo said pointing to his own lips to show DJ where it was. "No, over, left, no the other left. Here, let me get it." Leo said, putting his fingers to DJ's lip. When Leo touched his lip, DJ lost it, and all DJ's organized thoughts that had been sent into a whirlwind of passion and lust. That passion overflowed into his body, and launched him foreword into Leo's face. Dj used the hands on hiss face to pull Leo's face closer, and planted a harder kiss on him.

The kiss lasted a good ten seconds before Leo realized who was kissing him and pushed him off. "DJ, what the _actual fuck_ was that!?" Leo asked, getting red in the face, obviously shocked about the kiss.

"It was a kiss, I like you,_ I_ _like you a lot_, always have." DJ said, he said, putting his hand to the back of his head.

Leo backed up, he knew what DJ was up to. "What the hell!" Leo said, pretending like he didn't want it, this was all probably a clever trick by the jocks to out Leo. Leo backed up to the lockers, DJ advanced and placed another kiss on him mouth. "Stop! Oh my God. This is all a fucking joke, isn't it!? Who put you up to this? Did one of your asshole jock buddies put you up to? Kiss the Mexican kid, out the little queer! Like I don't enough problems DJ, I thought you were my friend!"

"No, Leo, dude, wait, i'm so sorry!" DJ yelled to Leo, trying to catch up with him.

"No, maybe once can be forgiven, but twice? Your fucking with me man!" Leo said, getting teared up and increasingly angry.

"No Leo, I really do like you! Ever since we met in that gym class." DJ pleaded, that second statement struck Leo hard, he really had remembered that.

"You don't fucking like me. Your a womanizer, you've had three girlfriends, who are all real sluts, hell your probably still fucking them huh? Oh! That's it, they put you up to it! Didn't they!?" Leo said, tears from betrayal stinging his eyes.

"Why would I do something as scummy as that? I'm not some scumbag whore, I've dated them but I never slept with any them, that's why I broke up with them all, they all wanted sex, I didn't." DJ yelled to him

"I don't know what your fucking deal is man, but just stay away from me!" Leo said, running out the door.

"Leo, please!" DJ said in a final attempt to stop Leo. He started crying as he continued his walk towards the nurse's office.


	4. Out of Control (Wildfire)

**Author's Notes: **Okay guys, this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will be much longer, ill post it along with this one.

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Four: Out of Control**

The whole rest of the day went so agonizingly slow. DJ was, to put it shortly, fucked beyond belief. He just kissed his best friend on the lips, and he was straight. DJ had no clue what to do, he tried to think of a lie, 'I slipped.' Even he wouldn't even believe that. 'I was just curious.' Still not cutting it. DJ paced to his last class of the day, English, which he wasn't bad at, but it wasn't great. DJ had an epiphany. 'Percy will know what to do!' DJ though to himself before he walked off.

"Percy, I am soo fucked, I orally screwed up and I might have just ruined the best friendship i've ever had!" DJ had whispered loudly to Percy, frightening him a great deal, as DJ never really freaked out when he was in serious trouble.

"Dude, slow down, what's wrong?" Percy said, putting a hand to DJ's shoulder.

"Percy, I kissed him." DJ said, whispering to Percy.

Percy looked confused and broke the sentence down in his mind. 'Percy.' Me, 'I' DJ, 'Kissed' Kissed, "Him" a boy. "Him?" Percy waited longer then it hit him. "Him?" Percy questioned. DJ shook his head like he was having a seizure, Percy punched DJ in the stomach. DJ doubled over. Percy shouted.

"Ma'am DJ is about to throw up." Percy said as DJ clutched his stomach.

"Go! Go! To the bathroom!" The teacher said, hearing the magic words 'throw up'. People thing the magic words are please, well screw 'please', the former worked a lot better. Percy escorted DJ to the bathroom, turned around and locked the door behind him.

"DJ, who did you kiss!?" Percy said putting his arms to DJ's shoulders. DJ tried to slow his breathing, but the punch to his gut didn't help.

"Leo!" DJ said, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Leo… Leo Valdez!? Little mexican kid?" Percy said, in a hushed tone.

"Percy, I kissed Leo, my best friend, the kid who was always there for me!" DJ said, tears beginning to wet his eyes.

"Why would you do that? Since when are you even gay?" Percy said.

"I don't know, I just really thought he liked me, he was always nice to me, and he's has never done a single thing wrong with me." DJ said, blurting out every little detail between his and Leo's relationship.

"How did it even happen?" Percy asked again.

"Leo was taking pictures for the yearbook, and he saw me in the gym, and then I got distracted by during the game and Clarisse beamed me in the face, so he took me to the nurse, and then, I got blood on his lip, so he went in to wipe it off," DJ stopped and began actually crying, "and I don't know, I just kissed him, but then he pushed me away and said he never wanted to talk to me again!" Leo said, tears now freely flowing from his eyes.

"I have no idea what you were thinking DJ, but judging from his reaction, I don't think he was ready for that kiss." Percy started. "DJ, you have to go talk to him, I don't know what he is, but you really have to straighten this out with him." Percy said looking into his arms.

"Why am I so stupid?" DJ asked Percy, his crying slowing down and his breath starting to regulate, and slow.

"Love makes us do stupid things." Percy said, pulling DJ into a small hug. "If you need to talk about it, just say so." Percy said.

DJ walked into detention, Leo was already sitting there, looking deeply at his work, presumably blocking out any thoughts he was having about the kiss.

"Leo, i'm-" DJ began.

"Not now, Mr. Pierce, this is detention, not a social hour. You may do nothing but work here." Mr. Chiron spoke, pointing to seat. "You may talk to him at three p.m.." he said. DJ sat down, but he couldn't settle down, he needed to talk to Leo. He had to figure things out.

An hour went by agonizingly slow, but the second the bell signaling detention to be over, Leo got up and left, DJ immediately followed.

"Leo, please just wait, you need to know that it was a simple mistake, I didn't mean it." DJ pleaded.

"No, DJ, you did mean it, hell you really meant it, you and all your friends want to fuck with me." Leo said, his voice getting progressively quieter. "Hell, I don't even care that your gay, I just wasn't expecting it. That kiss was full of things that I think I might have for you." Leo said, looking down towards the marble school floor.

"Full of things you think you have? What do you mean?" DJ inquired.

"Well before that kiss, I thought had such a bad crush on you it hurt, I never thought that you liked me like that, then you kissed me, and now I just don't know what to think anymore." Leo said.

"Maybe your confused." DJ started, but was cut off.

"No! I wasn't confused until you did that! This is your fault Leo! You did this to me! You made me feel this way!" Leo yelled at DJ, DJ shrunk back to the lockers.

"I'm sorry, please, let's just forget about it. It never happened." DJ asked meekly.

"No, DJ, it happened. Just go to hell." Leo said before walking off.

DJ slid down the lockers he had backed up into, slid down into a crouch, and put his head in lap, he was crying hard. 'God I fucked up everything.'


	5. Fireworks

**Author's Notes: **So i've checked my stats for the story, and so far, I'm up to like 356 different views. That's awesome! But still not a single darn review… please, do it, not for me, but for the children…(i'm tired)

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Five: Fireworks**

A few days later…

After school, DJ couldn't handle it anymore. He was so used to talking with Leo about his life and his problems, but for the last few days, DJ had been very quiet, hardly saying two words to anyone. He was so upset, he had just been going to bed as soon as he got home from school. People were worried about both DJ and Leo. Leo was equally depressed, but for different reasons. Leo had thought that DJ hadn't been sincere in that kiss. Leo thought somebody had put DJ up to it. This made Leo so sick, that he hadn't gone to school for these last few days. DJ was so worried for not only himself, but for Leo especially. So DJ decided that he would close the gap between the two, hoping to fix something.

It was raining like hell outside. Leo sat in his room, he hadn't gone to school since last friday, it was now tuesday, he had been working in the shop for long hours every day until night at closing. He had bags under his eyes, he was exhausted. He heard a knock at the door, he wouldn't budge, he was too tired. His mom had answered the door.

"DJ?" Ms. Valdez asked, opening the door to him.

"Hi Ms. Valdez. Is Leo in, we _have_ to talk." DJ said meekly, his hair being weighed down by the freezing rain.

"What are you doing out there? You'll catch a cold!" Mrs. Valdez said pulling DJ inside the door.

"Sorry, I just really needed to see him." DJ said, looking around the house.

"You two had a fight, didn't you? Leo's up in his room, last time I checked, he's been feeling pretty down about something, so I guess that's it." Ms. Valdez inquired correctly.

"Yes, it's my fault, i'm a complete screw up and I really don't deserve a friend like Leo." DJ said, sullen with his face towards the ground.

"Now now, i'm sure it wasn't that bad." She said, lifting DJ's face from the ground, pinching the cheek. '_I'd say it was bad, considering I kissed your son._' DJ thought, keeping it to himself. "Let's go upstairs to see him." She said, tugging DJ's arm.

"Yes, ma'am," The taller black haired boy nodded and he followed behind her as they climbed up the stairs to Leo's room. Ms. Valdez was amazing, raising a family the way she did, single, with no help from anyone.

"_Leo, bebé, DJ aquí, él quiere hablar_?" She called as soon as the door was open, DJ took two years of spanish, and recognized some of it. "Leo?" She called again.

"_Diga ese carbron ir a casa. No quiero hablar con ese pendejo._" Leo's said from behind his door.

"What did he say?" DJ asked looking at the woman, she was getting angry, she slapped on the door.

"Leo! Watch your tongue!" Ms. Valdez yelled. "Get out here right now. I want to know what's going on with you and him!" She said to the door. She turned to DJ, "Take off your shirt, honey, I'll find you something dry."

"What! That's okay Ms. Valdez, I'll be fine."

She held her hand out, "Your shirt, DJ, I'm going to put it in the dryer, i'm not letting you get sick." Leo came out of his room with a towel in hand and his cheeks tinged red seeing DJ standing there in the foyer shirtless.

"Here," He griped and threw the towel at DJ's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Esperanza asked.

Leo gave her a sardonic smile, "You really want to know?" He asked her and crossed his arms. "Mom, that moron kissed me." He said.

"…he kissed you, honey that's crazy" The older woman looked between DJ and then back to her son and there was a tinge to DJ's cheek as well. "You… really did?"

"Yes, ma'am, i'm sorry Leo" DJ said, his eyes hitting the floor, face tinged red in shame. Leo looked at him with betrayal. She raised his head again.

"Don't be honey. Well did you want him to?" Esperanza asked her son and Leo blushed like he was on fire, the blush extending all the way around his head, even to his ears.

"That doesn't matter, It was all a joke anyway, his friends put him up to it. He needs to just get out." Leo said staring DJ down hard, even Ms. Valdez stared at him in disbelief. "So get out." Leo's eyes began to get puffy.

"Leo, I swear, It wasn't a joke, I would never do something that terrible to you!." DJ pleaded, "I'm your best friend!" DJ said.

"You _were _my best friend." Leo said, crossing his arms. "Leave."

"Leo, no, you are not kicking him out until you two make up." She said, staring Leo down, arms crossed and hip jutted out.

"But Mom! That's not fair, it's his fault!" Leo said unbelievingly.

"No Buts!" She said, making Leo storm off into his room. He muttered to himself in Spanglish. Esperanza looked over at DJ. "You kissed him, DJ? I though you were gay, but… Leo? Really?"

Again DJ nodded slowly, "Yes…ma'am. I've had a bit of a crush on him for a while now." He said and chilled skin fluster slightly under all the cold air, embarrassed, DJ looked down to the wooden floor.

They looked back at each other."I really did know that you were gay, I kind've thought you and Leo both were…" She said, smiling and punched DJ in the shoulder again. "But Leo thought he lost his only friend." She said. These words hurt DJ like no others could.

"Mom, he's _not_ my only friend. I have Jason and Piper too." Leo glared at his mother and then threw DJ a sweatshirt that was too big for him. "When your clothes are dry you need to leave, I'm still pissed at you." Leo said, turning his back to DJ.

"Leo." Esperanza said, grabbing his arm, "I told you to work it out, not kick him out. You two are good friends, you don't want to lose that in your senior year of high school." She said to Leo, turning her head from Leo to DJ, who still stood there with the clothes in his arms. The clothes were starting to absorb the water off of DJ now.

"Go change, then you can talk." She said softly and the dark haired boy nodded. When he was inside of the bathroom he stripped his wet jeans and shirt off and threw them in the sink then he slid the sweatshirt. DJ slunk down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, sitting against the door. He'd really fucked up, and Leo doesn't even want to look at him.

He was really messed up, what's worse was that even seeing Leo angry he just wanted to grab him close and tell him they could make it work, that everything would be alright. He cursed under his breath.

"Dude." There was a knock on the door and DJ's heart skipped a beat. "I know you're not letting me in." He didn't move. Didn't breath. "Look, DJ, I wanted to say I was sorry, okay? I overreacted, I thought it was all a joke to out me."

"I kissed you, I really wanted to. I'd never try to hurt you like that." DJ whispered, quiet enough so Leo barely heard it.

"I know," Leo said. "I overreacted, you did something that I couldn't handle. Then I accused you of being an asshole, and then I called you a whore. I'm terrible." DJ opened the door. Leo was leaning with his back against it and the boy fell on top of him, they both tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry, should've warned you." DJ apologized, but Leo didn't move. "Leo?"

"I liked it, okay?" He said staring down into DJ's warm honey colored eyes, his ears aflame with blush. "I liked it when you kissed me and when you held me, but I got scared. I panicked." But DJ didn't know and he told him so.

"DJ," Leo finally got off of him and sat across from him cross legged. "You were one of the only friends I made in high school. Didn't you see that you were the only one that would hang out with me? No one else wanted to be my friend, then that bitchClarisse knocked me in the face in gym, and you took me to the nurse, then we became real friends and I was afraid you were going to see that I really liked you." Leo sighed and his already small frame seemed to get even smaller.

"Please don't forget that she is my half sister." DJ said, laughing a bit.

"Then I made friends with Piper and Jason, my life was getting so much better, because of you, then you kissed me," He said and he looked up, his eyes were red. "You kissed me and at first I thought that all my years of being alone were finally coming to an end, but then I thought that you were fucking with me, like it was all a joke." He half heartedly smiled, and that let DJ know how very difficult this was for him as well. "And then I was hoping you were messing with me because if what you did was real then that just put you next in line to be the one who left me."

"Leo…" DJ said, and Leo grabbed his hand. "I never want to leave you, that's why I stuck around this long, that's why I always will."

"But you're not going to leave me, right DJ?" The boy asked and his eyes were so honest, he was leaning forward again and DJ could just smell him, he smelled like motor oil, gasoline, and some aeropostale cologne that Jason had bought him a year earlier. They were inches away from kissing, DJ's lips trembled with regret.

"Wait. Leo." He said. "A college rep came by my house and offered me a full football scholarship to NYU. I don't want to go now that I know you're okay with what happened between us, but I told him yes." He grabbed Leo's hand again. Leo pulled it away, he got ready to storm off, but DJ pulled him back next to him.

"Leo! You can come with me!" DJ said, staring Leo deeply in the eyes.

"Me, I can't do that." Leo asked, his voice still shaking and barely above a whisper, he looked up at DJ with his innocent eyes. "You can Leo, you study for your tests and always pass, all we have to do is put in a few applications for scholarships and grants." DJ pleaded. "I have to work hard because if I don't I will fail, I have to reader longer than everyone else does because I can't retain any information." DJ said.

"Colleges would die to have you. You can get some degree in automotives and help your Mom out, and you and me, I mean nothing has to happen so fast, but we could still be together. I'm getting a two person suite on campus. You can move in with me, my family has the money and connections for it!" DJ asked, giving Leo an encouraging smile.

"Oh…DJ…I don't think I can." Leo started before being cut off by a kiss from DJ. Who then stared at him intently.

"And i'll have you know that those rumors are just that, rumors. Silena Beauregard started that rumor in tenth grade because I broke it off with her. I did do it once…to make sure I was gay." Leo nodded slightly. "I am, but I still did it. All four minutes of it, I couldn't even finished, I was drunk, and I threw up on her back." He sighed. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, alright? I've liked you since I saw you in freshman year and you still had those metal deathtrap braces, those things made your lips puff out so bad, but they were so cute." Leo blushed like the virgin that he was, and smiled towards DJ. DJ slid his hand up Leo's chin to his lips. "So cute and puffy." DJ said, tracing a finger on Leo's lips.

"I-I'd like it if we tried at least. Nothing serious, but we could date and stuff, maybe get to the serious stuff later." Leo said blushing madly at DJ.

"But i've got to say, our first kiss sucked. " DJ nodded and Leo turned his back to him, when he turned around his mouth was empty of the retainer he wore at home and put it in his mouthpiece container. "Okay, i'm good, let's just go slow, okay?." The shorter boy's eyes fluttered closed and DJ was leaning forward, before either one of them knew it they were bumping foreheads. "Ow! We suck at this." Leo said with a laugh.

"We just need practice, you tilt your head like this." Dj said, tilting it to the left, "And i'll turn mine like this." and so he did. They moved in, stopping slightly, his lips ghosting over Leo's. Leo moved in farther, and sealed it. Leo felt like he was on fire. They were gentle at first, but then they really got into it. A minute later, they needed to breathe, but they didn't want to pull back. But Leo, being smaller, couldn't hold his breath any longer and pulled back. He immediately felt empty, like he just lost a part of his body.

"Sorry," Leo said with a small smile.

"No, it's cool," DJ chuckled and then snuck another peck in. "I could get used to it." After their second and then third time around they got the hang of it and soon Leo was snaking his arms over DJ's shoulders, pulling him down hard enough to split their lips. DJ slid his arms on Leo's waist, wrapped them around his back and pulled their waists together.

"So what are we?" Leo said.

"I think that your my boyfriend and i'm your boyfriend" DJ smiled. "You can call me whatever you want really, doesn't matter to me."

"How about dumbass." The shorter boy asked, smirking at him. "Or my lovable douchebag. Or just DJ, I think that one's the best." Leo said, putting a head to his shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I think i'll like that one." The taller boy smirked and it was met with a laugh. Then Leo grabbed DJ by the hand and led him back into the living room.

"Mommy…" Leo said meekly.

"Your not getting anything Leo, I know you only say 'Mommy' when you really want something, you might get it if you two make up." DJ smirked at that, Leo elbowed him.

"No Mommy, look." He said quickly with a laugh and she noted their entwined hands. The kissed.

"Or…make out…" Ms. Valdez said, chuckling to herself.

The three laughed.

"You boys hungry? I'll make something." She gave a wide, playful smile and they laughed.

"Well actually Ms. Valdez, I'd actually like to make you something. You know, for being like a second mother to me. And being very mellow about this." DJ said, smiling at the older hispanic woman.

"No, dear, you don't have to do that for me. Your doing me a favor and making my _mijo_ happy. That's all I want." Ms. Valdez said, smiling at the pair.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, I think that without you, we wouldn't have made up." DJ said, grabbing Leo's hand. "Balsamic Chicken, It's really easy, and i'm pretty good. Please…" DJ said, but Ms. Valdez looked at him. DJ pulled out his last trick and said, "Mommy?" DJ said clasping his hands together, begging Ms. Valdez.

"Ay! How can I say no to that face!" Ms. Valdez said, getting up and clasping DJ's face. She turned to Leo. "Oh, _mijo_, you got lucky with this one."

"I know Mom, i'm really lucky." Leo said back.

"Okay, well DJ, you go get started on that chicken, it's in the fridge, top shelf. Leo, _mijo_, you stink, go upstairs and take a shower." Ms. Valdez said pushing the boys apart, DJ into the kitchen, Leo to the stairs. Ms. Valdez walked into the kitchen, but DJ took her to the living room and sat her down. "Oh no, Ms. Valdez, you sit here and relax, i'll take care of everything.

"Okay guys! It's all done!" DJ said, finishing the cooking. DJ walked in, and caught Leo and Ms. Valdez talking to each other, then they shared a hug, DJ walked back out, and began setting the plates. Ms. Valdez walked in, Leo followed.

Leo walked in, DJ was still wearing his boxers, but over them, he wore an apron. Leo blushed madly. Ms. Valdez lightly chuckled, "DJ, your pants should be dry now." She said.

DJ walked to the dryer and put his pants on, then he took off the apron. He walked back and brought the pan of chicken, he scooped some on to Ms. Valdez' plate and then onto Leo's and then his own.

"Wow, DJ, where did you learn to make this?" Ms. Valdez said, staring wide eyed at the plate before her. DJ scooped some rice next to the chicken.

"My mom used to make this for me on special occasions. I'd say today was pretty special." DJ said, putting the pan on the stove again.

They all talked and were merry, then Ms. Valdez spoke up. "So, DJ, Leo told me about your plans after high school. You have a scholarship to New York University?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, a football scholarship. All four years, as long as i'm on their football team for my first year. After that I don't think they'll care." DJ said, looking to them both.

"And after that?" she asked.

"I want to become a speech therapy doctor, I want to help those who've had a stroke, and can no longer speak correctly, to speak again." He said, Leo sat there and took in the fact that DJ wants to help everyone, and that he was a great guy.

"That's very nice of you." She said, taking another bite of her chicken, then spoke again. "Leo told me what you want him to do." She said, staring at him directly.

"Yes. I want Leo to move to the city with me and attend university with me. He is smart enough and he can easily get a scholarship there." He pleaded to her.

"He also tells me that you want to live in the same dorm room with him. Right?" She asked, and Dj nodded. "You do know that it will be rough for the both of your right? Moving in together is a big step for two boys who had just confessed their love for each other."

"I know, but I strongly believe that by the end of the year, we can work out all the kinks in our relationship, and make it work." He said, grabbing Leo's hand, who also looked at his mother.

"You have until the end of the year, if you can convince me that it'll work, i'll let him go." She said. "But, another problem, most of the scholarship applications have been closed, I don't think he can get any of them." She said shaking her head slowly.

DJ smiled. "DJ…" Leo said. "I know that look, what did you do?" Leo continued.

"Um, I sent in a few applications for you when I did mine, I've had this idea for a while now." DJ said, smiling.

"Wow, you are really something DJ, I don't think that anyone has ever done something that kind for us in a while." She said, pulling him in to a hug.

"Okay, well, my conditions still stand, you make it work, i'll let him go." She said, earning a hug from Leo. They both sat there in the hug, looking at DJ. Dj understood what they wanted, and moved in to complete the hug. Behind Ms. Valdez' head, the two boys pecked each other a kiss.

"Okay, i'll go clean up, what are you guys going to do now?" Esperanza asked.

"We're just going to go hang out in Leo's room," DJ said and he couldn't mask the blush on his cheek.

"You're too white to be telling lies that make you blush, DJ," Esperanza smirked. "'Least when, _flaco _here does it all that gets red on him is his ears." As if she had talked a blush up Leo's ears reddened. "See what I mean?" She laughed. "Get out of my hair before I throw you both out on the street."

"Yes, ma'am," DJ said.

They returned to Leo's room. He closed the door behind him and Leo blushed from his bed. "We're just watching TV for now, but remember we have to go shopping for the prom." He said.

"Alright." DJ replied and climbed in bed beside him, tentatively pulling him into his lap he was surprised when Leo so obediently sat against him. The feeling of the boy in his arms warmed him up more than all the blankets they had pulled around them and DJ wrapped his arms around Leo's skinny waist. They both ignored the TV and fell asleep, Leo nuzzled into DJ's arms. Ms. Valdez came in an hour later and placed a blanket over them both.

"Looks like your staying for the night, i'll call your parents." Esperanza said to DJ, who obviously couldn't hear her.


	6. Warm

**Author's Notes: **Not much to say here. Reviews would help me...

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Six: Warm**

"Oh My God! You guys are so~ cute!" Piper shrieked when she saw Leo and DJ holding hands when Jason pulled up in his car, with Piper in the passenger seat.

"'Bout time you two got together, I was wondering how much staring Leo was going to have to do before you noticed Deej." Jason said, lowering his aviators and staring at Leo.

"Screw you Jace. We've just gone through a ton of shit to get where we are, can you please not embarrass us." Leo asked Jason, who just laughed.

"Sorry, bad habit. But seriously dude, we saw you staring at him during Mr. Chiron's final." Jason said, earning a slap to the chest by Piper.

"Okay, so, Prom shop first, lunch at the Pizzaria after?" Dj asked, letting Leo in the car first.

"Yeah, i'm starving." Leo said.

"Your always staring babe." DJ said, poking Leo in the stomach, making him giggle.

"Shut it DJ, don't be mean." Leo said, poutingly, his lip pushed out. DJ pushed the lip back and kissed him on the lips, nothing graphic, but enough for Piper to start squealing.

"Aw~! They really are in love with each other. Jason, why can't we be like that?" Piper said to Jason, who just huffed and said.

"Because those two have gone though the fire of doubt and got through unscathed, but we haven't yet." Jason said, staring at the road.

"Finally! This god damn New York Traffic is so sucky! We probably could have walked faster than we drove." Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Leo, no complaining, we all know you weren't paying attention to how long it took to get here." Piper said, smirking at the two behind her.

"Okay guys, the tux shop is over there, me and Jace are heading to the mall." Piper said dragging a protesting Jason behind her. "You guys have doomed me… I'll see you all with a couple of hundred of boxes, in a hour…" Jason said turning to follow Piper reluctantly.

"Come on, let's go Leo." DJ said, grabbing Leo's hand, which shocked Leo, Leo didn't expect to be holding hands so soon.

"DJ, you know you don't have to do this for me, right? I don't have to go to the prom, it will probably suck anyway." Leo said, feeling bad that his boyfriend was taking pity on him because of his lack of funds.

"Leo, it will suck, they always do. But _I _want to do this for you. This is something that you'll want to remember in high school. But mainly, I don't want to take just anyone to prom, and I sure as hell don't want to go alone, I _want_ to go with my beautiful boyfriend." DJ said, kissing Leo between the eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, i'm not that beautiful. Your beautiful, i'm broken." Leo said, walking towards the door, but he was pulled back and spun around.

"Why the hell would you think that? Don't ever say that again, your not broken." DJ said sternly to Leo, looking him in the eyes. "I didn't fall in love with you because you were perfect, I fell in love with you because your Leo Valdez, nothing more, nothing less."

Leo was silent, he'd been wondering what made DJ actually fall in love with him. Leo heard this and hugged DJ. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that." Leo said, still face pressed into DJ's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go get our swag on then." DJ pulling Leo inside the Suitz-4-Cheepz door. Leo looked around, he had never really gone into these kinds of stores before.

"Okay, um, your stuff is here, I have to head over there for my size. Call find if you find anything. Okay?" DJ said to Leo who just nodded in agreement.

DJ walked off to the other end of the department store, and started sifting through suits. Leo just stared at him and did the same. Leo found some funky looking suit, he then heard laughter, he looked over his shoulder, he saw Percy Jackson standing there, his hand to his face laughing at Leo.

"What's so funny Percy? I'm trying to find a suit for the prom." Leo said, glaring a Percy, who was still laughing.

"For who? For Mr. Chiron?" Percy said, pointing to the funky looking suit.

"No, i'm just, trying to find something nice? Any suggestions?" Leo said, putting the funky suit back on the rack.

"Come here." Percy said, pulling Leo towards a mirror. Leo wished he didn't, because he hates how he looks. Percy starts going through all of the racks at lightning quick speed, he pulled out a red button up shirt, a black suit, and a black, thin tie.

"Wow Perce, do all us gays all have the innate ability to dress well? Because I seem to be lacking in that department." Leo said, not realizing he said 'us', instead of 'you'.

"So you finally admit it. It's about time. You've had your eyes on your friend DJ, well I guess he's your boyfriend now, for a long time. I've seen you stare at him, it was bad, you looked like a sad puppy trying to find his owner, only, you knew where your owner was, but he couldn't hear you. Sound about right?" Percy asked. Leo was stunned, he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Wow, it's like-" Leo started but was interrupted by Percy.

"I know how it feels. I do, there's somebody I'm after too." Percy said, trailing off, looking longingly at a skinny black haired, olive skinned boy across the shop.

"Nico? Percy, go for it. You'll do better than I will with this. I don't even know how to do this, i'm so bad a being a boyfriend." Leo said.

"It's not that hard. You just have to share everything with him. If your having a problem, talk to him about it, if he's bored or your bored, go see a movie. If your not feeling good, tell him. If he's not feeling good, go take care of him. If he doesn't want to hang out, then just leave him alone for a day, maybe just send him a note in his locker. Don't get clingy, but just let him know that your there." Percy said, once again, amazing Leo.

"But, i'm afraid. This is all so new to m-" "Stop, save it for DJ, these are the things you should talk to him about." Leo said, being interrupted by Percy.

"Okay, your missing something… oh, here." Percy said, handing Leo a pair of black suspenders.

"Really? Suspenders?" Leo questioned Percy, who nodded his head approvingly.

"Yeah, I know, not the most recent fashion, but I think you can pull them off. Go try everything on." Percy said, pushing Leo into the changing room.

Leo sat in the changing room, he took off his brown pants and orange shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. Leo hated what he saw. Leo felt disgusting without clothes on, he quickly put the clothes on and fastened everything. He walked out, he was greeted to DJ talking to Percy, but as soon as he walked out, DJ and Percy stopped talking mid sentence. DJ was the first to speak.

"Damn. That. Is. Hot." DJ said, making Leo giggle. "Yep, your definitely ready for prom, and look, your shirt matches my tie, so were both already done. See that was fast." DJ said, turning Leo back around and into the dressing room. "Go get changed and meet me at the checkout, i'll call Jason and Piper to meet us at the Pizza place. Poor Jason is going to die if we leave him with Piper and her platinum card anymore. It's strange, you'd think for a girl as rich as her, she'd wear nicer, more expensive clothes. Oh well." DJ said, walking towards the checkout.

DJ and Leo saw Jason and Piper in the back corner of the pizzeria. They had already ordered the pizza, and Jason was downing it like crazy. There was one piece left when they got there. Leo and DJ looked at each other and then the pizza, they ran for it. DJ got there first, and took the pizza. DJ took a bite out of it. Leo sat there and pouted. "Not fair, your taller, of course you beat me here." Leo said, crossing his arms. DJ took the rest of his slice and put it in Leo's mouth, then got up. "fank vew Deeday." Leo said while he was eating, making his voice all garbled.

"It's fine Leo, i'm not even hungry, I just wanted to see your pouty face. It's adorable." DJ said, pinching Leo's cheeks. "Your terrible." Leo said, poking DJ's face. DJ looked at Jason and Piper, and nodded to them to leave. "Hey Leo, you finish up, were going to get the car warmed up." They said as the traipsed out the restaurant.

"DJ, um, I wanted to talk to you about something." Leo said and then DJ nodded, not saying a word. "I just want you to know that I don't really mean to be a downer all the time. But this is all just so new to me, and i'm not used to any of it. So it's just been a bit hard on me to get used to it. My mom says I have boundary issues, I have problems letting people in, and I do. I'm not used to talking about my problems with anybody. So, can we just take it slowly. I just don't want to get hurt again." Leo said, staring into DJ's eyes, DJ could see the hurt that was in the boys eyes.

"Leo, i'd never try to." DJ said, grabbing Leo's hand.

"I know, I believe you, but there are things that could happen, and I just need to take things slowly. Can we take things slowly?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, i'll take them as slow as we need to. I want to make this relationship work." DJ said, slowly getting up.

"Thanks, and about the _sex and stuff_, i'm not sure i'm ready yet, I don't even like to take my shirt off, so, can we not really do that just yet?" Leo said, blushing madly. DJ pulled him from the booth, of course will take it slow.

"We'll take it as slow as we need to, i'm in no rush to do it yet. We need to wait a little before we go through something like that." DJ said, walking toward the door with Leo.

"I don't need a lot of time, just up until prom night. After prom night, we'll see if we're both ready for it. Okay?" Leo asked, pushing through the doors, it was pretty dark out and the parking lot lights were on.

"Yeah, that sounds good." DJ said planting a kiss on Leo's forehead. "There's Jason and Piper. Come on let's go back you your house and make out? Hm?" DJ asked, smiling that killer smile that Leo could usually never resist.

"Oh no. It's a school night, i'm sure your parents love to see you around just as much as I do. I will see you tomarrow though." Leo said, getting in the back.

"Psh, who needs family when i've got you." DJ said, pinching Leo's cheek. Leo looked down, it was cute to say that, but Leo knew how it was losing a family member, Leo wasn't even old enough to remember him, but he still wishes he knew him.

"Ugh. Will you two get in before I puke? You two act sweet enough to give me diabetes." Jason said. They all laughed.

A little while later, they let Piper out, and drove to Leo house. When they got there, Leo was sleeping. "I don't wanna wake him up…" DJ said, getting out of the car.

"Just wake him up dude." Jason said rolling his eyes. "You two are freaking adorable, but seriously, this is getting too much." Jason said.

"I got a better idea." DJ said, reaching into the back of the car, picking Leo up bridal style. Leo looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me dude." Jason said, putting his hand to his face, sighing afterwards.

"Nope, i'll be back in a minute." DJ said, carrying Leo to the door, he knocked. Esperanza Valdez answered the door. "Delivery." DJ said, smiling to the Valdez woman.

"You know where he goes. But no funny business, I mean it DJ." She said, shaking her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am, wouldn't want to wake him anyway. Plus, Jason will probably strand me here." Dj said, looking to Leo, then pointing to Jason in the driveway.

"Good." She said, before walking back to her living room. DJ began to climb the stairs with his small boyfriend in his arms. DJ got to his room and walked in. He couldn't find the light, but he could just make out where the bed was. He maneuvered the sheets down the bed and placed Leo in it. The room was a bit hot, so DJ took off Leo's shirt. He covered him with the blanket and walked back out. He gave one last look towards the darkened room, and heard the quiet snoring of Leo. DJ smiled to himself and walked out.

"All done then?" Ms. Valdez said.

"Yep, night Ms. Valdez, see you soon." DJ said, opening the door.

"DJ, please just remember, Leo has boundary issues, it'll take a while for him to get used to any real contact. So just give him some space until he warms up to you. He's already in love with you, he just wants to be emotionally close first before he wants to get into physical contact. Because if he was awake, he probably wouldn't want you do carry him like that. He's so shy about his body. Okay?" She said.

"Yes ma'am. I totally respect his boundaries and won't pressure him into anything he doesn't want." DJ said.

"That's all I can ask for… oh, and DJ… it's Esperanza." She said.

"Yes Ms- Esperanza. Good night." DJ said, closing the door.

DJ walked to the car, Jason was sitting in the car, getting impatient. DJ opened the door. "Ugh, about damn time. What the hell were you two up to that long?" Jason said, hitting the gas.

"Nothing. His mom just wanted to talk to me about Leo and boundaries." DJ said, putting his hands up. "We have boundaries, I'm not always with him, I'm not some clingy guy." DJ said, thinking of his stopping for a moment and thinking how much of his day had been alone. Waking up, eating breakfast, now… that was it. The rest of his day was with Leo. "Am I clingy?" Dj asked him.

"Very. You should give him a little space. Guys, even the straight ones, hate dating clingy people." Jason said.

"Damn. What should I do?" DJ asked, worried that he'd been annoying Leo then entire day.

"Give him a little space." Jason said, "That's all." Jason said, taking his fingers off the wheel and shrugging.

"That's what his mother said to me." DJ said, fearing that more than one person had the same opinion.

"Just back off him a bit. Just wait for him to talk to you. You can wave hi, but, y'know, just leave him alone until he finds you." Jason said, looking at the road. DJ nodded his head, he rest of the ride was in silence.

"Okay, your home, get out. Remember, give him some space." Jason said, before starting to drive away.

"Okay, then don't pick me up. I'll have Clarisse take me instead." DJ said, Jason stuck his hand out the sunroof of his car and held the thumbs up.


	7. Longing for Warmth

**Author's Notes: **…. Reviews, please.

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Seven: Longing for Warmth**

Leo woke up and yawned, he hadn't got such a good night's sleep. He didn't even remember getting into bed. He got out of his sheets, he was freezing, he noticed that his shirt was off. Leo usually never took his shirt off, even when he slept. He slipped his shirt on and walked down the stairs to his kitchen, his mother sat at the table, sipping a coffee.

"Hi Mama, _¿Cómo usted durmió? Tenía un gran sueño anoche?_" '_How did you sleep? I had a great sleep last night_'. Leo said.

"_Dormí bien. Pero usted durmió mejor, usted incluso no despertó cuando DJ le trajo adentro." 'I slept well. But you slept better, you didn't even wake when DJ brought you in.' _She said back, Leo blushed at that.

"Why did you take my shirt off? I never sleep with no shirt on." Leo asked, wondering why he woke up less clothed than normal.

"Baby, I didn't take your shirt off, after DJ tucked you in, I went to bed." Ms. Valdez said. Leo's face began to sink, and panic started to set in on him, he tried to remain cool, but he made a whining sound.

"Ma, what if he saw my… burns?" Leo said meekly, then paused, and finished his statement in a hushed sound, like it was something that shouldn't be said in polite conversation.

"Oh honey, don't be silly, he wouldn't look at you any different." She said, getting up from her chair to hug him.

"Mama, if I don't like these burns when their on my body, nobody else will. I've never shown them to anybody else before." He said, clutching his shirt around his shoulder and right pectoral and tracing them down the right side of his body.

"Baby, don't be _loco_, i'm sure he couldn't care any less." She said, kissing his forehead. "Now go get washed up, Jason and Piper are picking you up in 10 minutes." She said, letting Leo out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

Jason and Piper pulled up at exactly 7:45, like they did every morning. Punctual to the point. From Leo's house, it took ten minutes to get to school, then it took him five minutes to get his books at his locker and head to his homeroom.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Piper asked him. Getting out to let him in back seat. Leo sat down, still worried that DJ saw his burns.

"I'm good, I slept really well. Hey, did DJ seem weird after he carried me in last night?" Leo asked. Jason was about to say something but then Piper squealed.

"Jason! Why does DJ carry Leo in, but you never do that for me?" Piper said, looking at Jason with jealousy.

"Pipes… not now. He seemed fine, after he came out, he felt like he was being too clingy and he felt as if he should give you some space." Jason said. Leo kept his look calm, but he felt like he was going to throw up. DJ must've seen the scars and got disgusted by looking at him. "Oh, okay." Leo said, before looking out the windows, waiting to get to DJ's house.

After a while, they passed DJ's house. Leo stayed quiet, but Piper spoke up out of confusion.

"Jay, you passed DJ's house." She said, pointing back with her thumb to DJ's house.

"He said he was going to take a ride with Clarisse." Jason said, turning to Piper momentarily before looking back at the road.

"Wow, really? He hates driving with Clarisse. 'wonder why he went with her today?" Piper said to Jason, but Jason didn't respond. The car was quiet until they got to school.

Leo didn't talk until he got to homeroom, he waited for DJ at his locker, and he waited outside DJ's homeroom, he saw him, but all he did was wave hi and give him a quick smile. He had a different homeroom than DJ, Piper, and Jason. The only person who was in his homeroom was Percy.

"Hey Perce, I don't think DJ wants to talk to me, he's been avoiding me." Leo said, worrying that DJ was actually avoiding him.

"Dude, it's 8:00 in the morning, how could he be avoiding you?" Percy said, shaking his head at Leo.

"Well, he didn't drive with me, Jason, and Piper to school, he went with his sister Clarisse, which he _never_ does. He didn't meet me at his locker or mine, which he _usually_ does, even _before_ we started to date, and then I finally found him in his homeroom, but all he did was wave at me and give me a quick smile." Leo said all in one breath.

"Okay Leo, breathe. We talked about this, remember? If he wants some space, give him some." Percy said, not knowing the details behind why Leo thought DJ was avoiding him.

"But…" Leo said, he voice trailing off.

"No buts. Give him space if he needs it. He probably feels that he's seen too much of you and wants to be alone for a while." Percy said, but all Leo heard was '…seen to much of you…" which made Leo's stomach drop.

The bell rang, and Leo went off to Mr. Chiron's, Leo hoped that DJ was just needing some space, and not disgusted at Leo's body. He walked into Mr. Chiron's as the bell rang, he saw DJ and went to go say hi, but Mr. Chiron wheeled his self in and said to Leo.

"Sit down Valdez, we're going to be reading Dante's Inferno today." Mr. Chiron said wheeling himself over to the front of the class. Leo sighed and sat down. After the first chapter, Mr. Chiron told everyone to do some silent reading for the rest of the class. Leo tried to read about the poor souls in hell, but Leo felt like he was in his own personal hell right now. He wanted to make sure DJ wasn't weirded out by Leo's injuries.

The bell finally rang, and just as soon as he was about to get to DJ, Mr. Chiron stopped him.

"Mr. Valdez, can we have a word?" Mr. Chiron spoke, Leo watched DJ walk out of the room, Leo sighed and looked back. He walked over to his desk. "You've been very distracted lately, speaking out of turn, getting detention, your distracted… Are you okay?" Mr. Chiron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chiron, i'm doing fine, just a bit distracted." Leo said.

"Ah yes. Girl troubles?" Mr. Chiron asked.

Leo was about to laugh, but he felt sick knowing that DJ hadn't even turned around to wait for him, like he usually did. But he just looked out the hall and said. "Yeah, something like that." Then walked out.

"Piper, I think DJ might be mad with me." Leo asked while using his finger to smudge paint on this easel, this was Photography and Film, but this was some weird lesson about how people in the older times used to do portraits by hand. Leo was painting a picture of a person, but was getting very distracted.

"Leo, be real. He's not mad at you. He carried you to bed last night. Jason never does stuff like that for me…" She said, but then whispered to herself "…yet…"

"Yeah, but then he took my shirt off, and now he's been ignoring me… What if he think's i'm ugly." Leo said, getting sick to the stomach, he made a weird stroke to the chin of the portrait, so now it had a squarer jaw on it.

"Leo, your being insecure. I'm almost positive that DJ doesn't think your ugly." Piper said, Leo stayed quiet, but his mind was exploding inside, '…almost positive…" kept ringing through his head. Leo kept painting, but soon, he felt sick. Leo raised his hand. "Ms. Muse, can I please go to the nurse? I'm feeling really sick." Leo asked. The teacher quickly wrote him a pass and ran down the hall to the nurse's office. The nurse was going to check his temperature, but Leo threw up in the garbage can, so she called his mother to pick him up.

Back in class Ms. Muse told Piper to put Leo's painting in the closet to store it until tomarrow. Piper took the painting into the back and set it on the counter. She looked at it closely, it was beginning to resemble DJ.


	8. Burns

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to be done until people start reviewing...

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Eight: Burns**

DJ was dying to talk to Leo, but heeding Ms. Valdez and Jason's advice, he was trying to give him some space. He got to lunch and he was starved, not only for food, but to see Leo. He looked around the café and saw Jason, Piper, and Percy. He walked over to him and all the talking between them ceased.

"Hey guys, you seen Leo? I've been _dying_ to talk to him." DJ said, putting emphasis on dying.

Jason sighed, "DJ, we talked 'bout this last night. You and he need some space from each other." Jason said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Wait? You didn't want some space from Leo?" Percy asked DJ, who shook his head in disagreement.

"No, last night Leo's mom and Jason both told me I needed to give Leo some space, so that's what i've been trying to do." DJ explained.

"Oh god." Percy said as he looked at the other two sitting parallel to him. "DJ, Leo thinks your mad at him. I told him _you_ wanted space." Percy said.

"Oh god is right Percy. DJ, Leo thinks that you think he's ugly." Piper said to DJ, DJ's jaw dropped at this. All he was trying to do was give him some space.

"Are you guys kidding me? I can hardly stay away from him, but _apparently_ i've been too clingy…" DJ said pointing daggers at Jason, who had told him the same the night before.

"Where is he, I gotta talk to him before things get bad." DJ asked, getting ready to leave.

"He went home, he was feeling sick. Oh! But he did draw a very nice picture of you in Photo and Film." Piper said to DJ, whom after hearing the first part, sat down.

"Shit. Now I have to wait until after school to see him." DJ said, slamming his head into the lunch table. "Remind me to never take anyone else's advice about dating. Because it's fucking my love life up." DJ said, his head pressed into the table. Piper and Percy stared at Jason. Jason looked at them back, not knowing what he did.

"What!?"

After school, Jason dropped off DJ at Leo's house. DJ immediately ran to the front door and knocked, he was met by a very angry looking hispanic woman that looked liked Leo.

"What did you do?" Ms. Valdez said looking at him. DJ was lost, but he felt like he knew why she was angry. "He's been crying since I got him in the car. I knew he wasn't sick, now I know he's not sick. What happened?" She asked DJ, who sat on the porch stairs.

"That's just it. I haven't done anything yet. Actually, theres a lot of things i'd like to do to him. But everyone has been telling me to give him some space. I did just that today. But then, I go to lunch and every tells me that Leo thought I wanted some space from him, and that he thought that I thought he was ugly or something and _GAH_! Why does my life have to be so hard." DJ said, raising his hands to the air.

"_Ay dios mío!_ You boys will be the death of me. Here." Ms. Valdez said, holding up a small brass lock pick. "Go to his room and try to explain that. I knew there was a misunderstanding." She said, rolling her eyes and letting him in.

DJ ran up the stairs to Leo's room. He knocked on Leo's door.

"Not now Mom, I don't feel good…" Leo said drearily. DJ knocked again, then he heard a large sigh. The door opened, Leo took one look, and the door was promptly shut again.

"Leave." Leo said harshly behind the wooden door.

"Leo, why are you so upset with me? I don't know how Percy thought I wanted space from you, or that you think that I think your ugly." DJ said, putting his face to the door.

"Don't bullshit me DJ, I know you saw them." Leo said coldly on the other side.

"Saw what Leo? I was trying to give you some space, everyone was saying that I was smothering you." DJ said sincerely behind the door.

"Stop fucking lying to me." Leo yelled at the door. "I know you saw the burns." Leo said stoically, his voice drastically changing in tone.

"Leo, what burns?" DJ asked back.

"The burns under my shirt. You saw them last night when you took me to my room and took my shirt off. That's why you've been avoiding me, you think i'm a fucking monster." Leo said, starting to cry.

"Leo, the lights were off when I took you in your room last night, I didn't see anything." DJ pleaded, he could hear Leo cry.

"Liar!" Leo cried, going to his bed to try and cover the sounds of his crying.

"Leo, i'm not lying to you. I swear." DJ said getting the brass lock pick out. He quietly opened the door, he saw Leo curled up under his blanket, the form shaking like crazy. DJ walked towards it and hugged it. The shape thrashed wildly under the blanket, throwing it from the bed, Leo still faced the wall, hugging his knees in the fetal position. DJ, now seeing where Leo's body was, hugged Leo again, who was heavily crying now.

"Leo, shh, don't cry, i'm here." DJ said, but Leo started to thrash again in the sheets.

"No! Just leave me alone! I don't want you to see them!" Leo said, trying to break loose from DJ's bear hug. After a minute of trying to break free, Leo stopped trying to escape and just cried. DJ didn't let go for a minute, fearing that Leo would try to run away from him. He whispered into Leo's ear. "Leo, I don't know what you think I saw. But I didn't see anything, and I certainly didn't want you to give me space and I certainly don't think your ugly. I missed you like crazy today, I came by as soon as I could because I was worried."

"No, your lying." Leo said, still trapping in DJ's arms.

"I swear on my life i'm not." DJ said, putting his head into the back of Leo's.

Leo tried to get up, but he couldn't the first time. "Lemme up." Leo asked, and DJ did. Leo's eyes were bloodshot and the area around his eyes looked red and puffy as well. DJ felt heartbroken that Leo had been crying all day while he was in school.

"Leo. What burns? I don't see any on you…" DJ said, immediately wishing he hadn't, Leo's face dropped down, he placed his hand over his right shoulder and pectoral and traced it down his body.

"Here. Right here…" Leo said, his face scrunched up in emotional pain.

"Leo, you don't have to show me, but how did you get… you know… burned." DJ asked.

"When I was younger, back when my father was alive. My mom went out to get her and my father lunch, when it happened…" Leo said. DJ was still confused.

"When what happened Leo?" DJ said placing his hand on Leo's shoulder, Leo shuddered at the touch.

"The explosion…" Leo said, DJ heard this and the room got so eerily quiet that it shook DJ to the core. "A broken torch heated up a gas canister, and caused an explosion. All the exits were sealed off. My dad managed to get me out, but, I got burned…badly."

"Baby, it can't be that bad. If you don't want to show me, you don't have to. But I don't want you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.

"DJ. My mom was right when she said that I have problems. Ever since I became a burn victim, I've had problems showing anyone but my mother these damned burns." Leo said.

"Leo, your not a burn victim. Your a burn survivor. Remember that." DJ said, putting a hand to the back of Leo's head and pulling him in for a kiss to the forehead. After the kiss, Leo shifted, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I know, people tell me that, but I feel like a victim. I feel like it's too ugly to show anybody, especially you, I don't think you'll like it." Leo said still shaking.

"What do you think I won't like about it?" DJ asked.

"Everything, even I hate to look at them. I have never taken my shirt off in front of anyone." Leo said. DJ thought back, Leo was right, he always went into the locker room after everyone else left. Every summer, he's always keep his shirt on. When anyone asked him, he made some silly excuse, nobody ever questioned it.

"Yes I will," DJ said. "I like everything about you, Leo. Stop thinking so hard." Then he kissed him, Leo hadn't been expecting that. "Show me." Dj asked. Leo hesitated, then got up from the bed. Leo got his hands to the bottom of his shirt, but then he choked. He felt paralyzed, and he couldn't move.

DJ got up and placed his on Leo's and guided his hands up his body. DJ took notice to every part of his body as it came. The first thing DJ saw a thin happy trail leading up to his belly button, which was an innie. Once he got past his midriff, Leo tried to stop DJ's hands. "Leo, we're almost there." DJ said placing another kiss on Leo. Leo stopped resisting and yanked his shirt up all the way. He got it and put it on the bed. Leo felt naked, and exposed, like one simple touch could make him crumble to dust.

DJ sat there, taking in Leo's body, the left side of his body was clear, nothing had happened to it. The right side, it was clear where the burns had got him. The burns themselves were healed, they were red and shiny. They enveloped the right side of his torso, stopping an inch from his lift nipple. There were little white scars running along the where the skin was grafted, they stood in between the burned skin and the untouched skin. Leo started to tremble, DJ looked up. Leo's eyes were tearing up. "I didn't want you to see it. You think i'm a monster, a freak." Leo said, walking towards his door, putting his hand on the handle. DJ stopped him and spun him around, then pushed him onto the door and kissed him.

This kiss was unlike all the others they had so far. This one was a heat of the moment, unbridled, full of every emotion the other was having. The kiss itself was, in a word, _sloppy and wet_. Sloppy because neither of the boys knew really how to kiss right, they were both novice's when it came to kissing. It was wet mainly because Leo was crying, but DJ was crying with him. After hearing Leo's story and seeing Leo's scars, he felt like he was finally meeting the real Leo, which tore him to pieces. "No, your beautiful." Boys were not supposed to cry, it was something that was looked upon negatively by most of the world. _But they both could care less about the world, they had each other._


	9. More Sticks into the Fire

**Author's Notes:** Please review guys! It would mean a lot to me!

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Nine: More Sticks into the Fire**

_Monday, four days until the prom…_

Leo woke up, he was staring at DJ's chest, after their kiss, he tossed his shirt off and hugged Leo until he fell asleep, it was around sunset now. "DJ, get up, it's getting late out." Leo said, shaking DJ awake.

"I'll text my mom and tell here i'm staying over. I don't want to leave." DJ said, taking his phone out of his pocket and putting it behind Leo's head, he typed and sent the text. "There, now I'm all yours."

"DJ, When my mom told you I was crazy she wasn't kidding. I think about stuff too much and then jump to conclusions, like today. I'm messed up, Deej, and nobody can fix me." DJ looked at him disapprovingly. "I mean I wish I was built like a car, you know? Then I could just fix whatever was wrong inside me. You don't deserve to have to deal with me."

"Leo, I don't think you're messed up and I love the way you're built now, and your right, I don't deserve you. You deserve better than me." DJ said, kissing Leo on the bridge of the nose.

"There's nothing better than you." Leo said.

"Well then, that means were perfect for each other." DJ said, that made Leo smile his famous Valdez grin. The grin turned sour and turned into a small frown.

"I wasn't joking about what I said in the Pizzaria, the day we went suit shopping. I only need until prom until i'm ready." Leo said, blushing madly at DJ.

"Ready for what?" DJ said, still dazed from waking up.

"You know… _that_." Leo said, trying to tell him without telling him. Thankfully, DJ understood.

"Oh, _that."_ DJ said, smiling at him. "Are you sure Leo? We only just got to kissing shirtless. I'm ready for it, but _are you?_" DJ asked, looking in Leo's eyes.

When DJ looks at Leo like that, Leo can't help but tell the truth. "Right now, no. But, for the rest of the week, I say we spend as much time together as possible. I think, if we do that, I'll be ready for friday." Leo said, meaning every word of it.

"Okay then, deal. We'll drive to and from school together, eat lunch together, and then hang out together. Fuck everyone else this week, we aren't smothering each other, we need each other." DJ said, pulling Leo in closer.

"Yeah, but, DJ, I have work this week." Leo said, someone downed.

"Then i'll hang out there while you work." DJ said, which perked up Leo again.

"Really! Then I can talk to you all about carburetors, tire pressure, oil and tire changing." Leo said, his eyes, wide in excitement, even in the afternoon sunset glow.

"Yep. Can't say i'll understand it all, but i'm up to learn about it." DJ said. He knew how to stroke Leo's ego easily.

"God, how did I get so lucky with you?" Leo said, snuggling in closer to DJ, by this point, he could hardly even remember he wasn't wearing his shirt.

"I dunno, maybe it was just good luck, it's about time you've had some." DJ said, closing his eyes, letting sleep consume them both.

Dj and Leo had gotten up the next day for school an hour and a half early and decided to walk there. They took the long way to school. They didn't pay attention to, or even bother to notice anyone else until lunch. At lunch, DJ and Leo saw Jason, Piper, Percy, and a boy in all black, standing behind Percy. They intertwined their hands and walked over.

"Wow, you two look good." Piper said, seeing the pair walk in holding hands.

"Yeah, you two finally do it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we are good. No Percy, we didn't, it is also not your place to ask about that." Leo said blushing.

"In addition to that, because of what we just went though yesterday, we both like to ask you to do one thing." DJ said to the group.

"And that's what?" Jason said, looking at Piper, then the two.

"_Stay out of our love life_." DJ and Leo said simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed, having not planned to say the same thing.

"Ok, Ok. Fair enough. But guys, I have some news too, this is Nico Di Angelo, he's my boyfriend." Percy said, standing up to introduce him. Nico di Angelo was a shorter boy with a babyish face. He wore black jeans, a white shirt, and a black aviator jacket over it. He had pale white skin that looked like it was once a healthy olive color, and he also had a mop of black hair that looked like he just got out of bed. The kid gave an uneasy feeling, but that feeling was absolved by his babyish looks.

"Congratulations Percy. I'm happy that you found someone." Leo said, winking to Percy, knowing about his crush on the boy before this.

"Yeah, it was great, I mean our first kiss. I even told my mom, Paul, and my uncle Poseidon, they were all cool with it!" Percy said, grabbing Nico's hand. Hearing that, DJ put his head down, but stayed silent. Leo noted that mentally.

"Yeah, so we're going to get a suite for the prom! It's being held at the Marriott, so we're going to 'hang out' for the night. We've already had-" Percy said, getting nudged in the ribs by Nico, who sat there and blushed away. "Sorry Neeks." Percy said pecking his cheek. Leo noted that, but stayed silent about it.

"That's great Percy, but I don't think Nico wants us to know. So you should probably stop now." Piper said, blushing. "Well, guys, best of luck to you, your first time is special, I know ours was, right Jason?" She said, putting her head on Jason's chest, who nodded and kissed her while he cradled her in his arms. Jason looked up, then around the group.

"Wow, this is awkward, this makes DJ and Leo the only virgin's left." He said, getting the whole group to look at them. Leo's ears turned dark red, but soon, his entire face turned beet red. Then DJ did the same.

"Well, thanks Jason, you just made it awkward. So we're going to go eat lunch over there now. My treat Leo." DJ said, pulling Leo to the other side of the cafe. Leo sat down and looked at DJ, who was still looking pretty white.

"You okay DJ? You got real uncomfortable hearing about Percy coming out to his parents. Did you…you know…" Leo asked cautiously. DJ looked down, then grabbed Leo's hand.

"No, I didn't come out to my parent's Leo. My dad is different, he doesn't exactly like… people like us." DJ said, his hand starting to shake.

Mr. Ares Pierce was a large muscular man, he was an Ex-Canadian Special Forces Squad Commander. He was honorably discharged, but he was still in great shape. He, being such an intimidating man, he never raised his voice, or put a hand to his kids or wife. While he never said anything about the subject of gay people, it was clear that he was uncomfortable with the idea. He never liked his son to show weakness. He had pushed him into a multitude of sports by the time he was in high school. However, only football had stuck with him. DJ was good at football, he got a scholarship because of it, but it was only because his father pushed him to always do better.

"DJ, it'll be okay. He's your father, he won't care." Leo said, trying to convince DJ that it wasn't bad. "You came out to my mother just fine, and she didn't care. You'll do fine." he continued, giving DJ a small smile.

"Yeah, I hope." DJ lied, he knew it wouldn't go well. "Hey, what about you, you seemed pretty uncomfortable when you heard about Percy and Nico having sex." DJ grabbing Leo's hand with both hands now. Leo was silent, DJ tried to guess at his uneasiness. "You getting cold feet? It's okay if you are. We don't have to do it."

"No. DJ's it's not that. I want to do it on prom night. But it's just that… I can't believe that we're the only ones who didn't have sex." Leo said, looking off into space.

"Yeah, well, times have changed Leo. People just do 'it' to do say that they've done 'it'." DJ said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but, if we haven't done anything yet, doesn't it mean that it'll suck…" Leo said, ears blushing.

"Probably, my first time really sort of sucked, well, you know about that." DJ said, referencing his first time with a girl, in which he sucked at it, and didn't even finish. Leo looked up at DJ and said. "Well, I hope mine isn't bad."

"I'll try to make it as best as I can." DJ said, kissing Leo's nose. Leo smiled and kissed DJ's nose.

"Yeah, I know you will. But, I don't know how to _do it._ I haven't even seen a porno before. I don't even have a computer to look it up. What i'm trying to say is that I have no clue what i'm supposed to do. I can't ask my mother, she'll have a heart attack." Leo said, looking at his books on the table.

"Yeah, you have a point. While I don't want the gritty details, I want to know how to do it right. I know it can hurt if it isn't done right. So, let's both try and get some info on it. Okay?" DJ said, placing a hand on Leo's. Leo looked back hopefully, already knowing who to ask. "Yeah, okay. Come on, lets go get our food, i'm starved." Leo said walking towards the cafe's serving area.

"Your Nico, right?" Leo asked, catching up to Percy's black clad boyfriend.

"Yeah, Nico di Angelo. Pleased." Nico said, holding out his hand to shake. As quiet as he was before, he was much more talkative now. Leo met his hand a shook it.

"Yeah, im Leo Valdez, DJ's boyfriend." Leo said proudly.

"Yeah, your the virgin they were talking about." Nico said, at this Leo's ears went red again.

"Yeah, the virgin. But that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. This friday is the prom, as i'm sure you know…" Leo started, not sure about how to go with the next question. "Well, it's my first time with DJ, and I… wanted to make it perfect." Leo asked.

"That's sweet of you, but i'd rather not talk about it here." Nico said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Can you meet me tonight, at my house. I'll can teach you the basics and answer some of your questions." Nico said, before starting to walk away. "Oh! By the way, I wanted to thank you for encouraging Percy to ask me out." He said, then walked into the Biology classroom.

Leo was walking towards his next class when he saw DJ, he went up to him and said, "Hey DJ, um, we can't hang out tonight, i'm going to study at someone's house." Leo lied, wanting to surprise DJ on prom night.

"It's cool. I'm, uh, going to try and tell my family about me tonight…" DJ said, still nervous at the thought of it.

"Okay, good luck. I'm sure it'll go good." Leo said to DJ before walking out.


	10. Rekindling the Fire

**Author's Notes:** _**If I can get at least 5 reviews, i'll post the lemon in my next update!**_

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Ten: Rekindling the Fire**

~Chapter 10~

_Tuesday, Three days until the prom…_

Leo woke up as embarrassed as he was the night before. He had never heard anything so graphic in all of his life. He managed to slink his way out of bed, and then me moved into the hall and to the bathroom. He walked past his Tía's room when she called him.

"Leo baby, come in and talk to Tía." His Tía Callida had beckoned to him from her room, that was located nearest the bathroom.

"¿Hola tía, cómo usted ha sido?" 'Hello Auntie, how have you been?" Leo asked in Spanish.

"Estoy bueno, pero cansado. ¿Oigo tan que usted es homosexual?" 'I am good, but tired. So I hear that you are homosexual?' His Tía said, making Leo frown, expecting her to yell at him.

"Sí, soy homosexual." 'Yes, I am homosexual." Leo said, putting his head down.

His Tía lifted her weakened arm and raised Leo's head. She placed a hand on top of it and said. "No esté avergonzado. Soy orgulloso de usted." 'Do not be ashamed. I am proud of you.' She said, making Leo crack a smile.

"Thanks Tía, I'm going to get ready now." Leo said with newfound confidence as he walked towards the shower.

Leo got in the car with Piper and Jason.

"So, Leo, you and DJ have any 'plans' for prom night." Jason asked, earning a look from Piper.

"While I promised DJ I wouldn't say anything about it. Yes, he's planning to take my virginity that night." Leo said, blushing that he had just admitted that. This newfound confidence was changing him, making him more confident.

"Wow Leo! Congrats on that, and good luck." Piper said, turning around to pat him on the shoulder.

"Leo, I don't know what'll go down with you two. But if you want to make it hotter for him, you should totally wear his jersey during." Jason said, remembering the day Piper had done the same for him. "Because trust me, it's really hot." Jason said, earning a stare from Piper.

"Wow, um, okay. I'll think about it." Leo said, a bit weirded out by it.

They drove for a while talking about Mr. Chiron's quiz coming up today. When Piper yelled, "Oh my god guys, look!" Piper said, pointing at DJ as they pulled up to his house. DJ had a bruise on his face. When Leo saw it, his heart dropped. He felt responsible for it. They pulled over and let him in.

"Deej, what the hell happened to you?" Jason asked, looking right at his bruised face. DJ climbed in, and immediately Leo began looking at his face, touching it gently with his fingers.

"I told my dad last night. He overreacted and left the house." DJ said, playing down the events than how bad they actually were.

"DJ, shit man, this is all my fault." Leo said, looking depressedly at DJ's chest. DJ hugged him, not being able to look at Leo's depressed facial visage.

"Leo, it's not your fault. He was going to find out sooner or later. Besides, he didn't even hit me. Clarisse did after he walked out." DJ said, pointing to the bruise.

Leo got angry, hearing his bullies name. "And you let her? That freaking bitch, i'd kill her if I was there." Leo said, scaring the people nearest him.

"Leo, don't blame Clarisse, it's not her fault, she was acting out because she was upset." DJ said, defending everybody. "It's not your fault, or my Dad's fault, or Clarisse's fault. And my mom was really excited about it." DJ said, trying to calm him down.

"Well damn dude, then who's fault is it?" Jason said from the front.

"It's basically my fault. I should have blocked it." DJ said. Leo was still clearly upset, so DJ reached around and put his arm around Leo and brought him in next to him. Snuggling the rest of the way to school.

Leo and DJ walked into lunch, they got their food, and went to sit in the same spot they did yesterday. People were looking at DJ's bruise. Suddenly, DJ knew how it felt to be looked at like he was damaged. DJ felt like he knew where Leo was coming from now, being embarrassed about his burns. Leo sat down, DJ went to sit down when he was tripped. "Oh shit, my shirt…" DJ said, getting up on his hands and knees. He looked up at the person who tripped him. When Leo saw who it was, he could have killed her.

"Clarisse!" DJ spat with venom in his voice. He got up, but she stepped on his back and pushed him back down. He pushed himself up from her massive weight, which easily exceeded his own. "He got up and brushed off his shirt. "So, have you see dad around, huh faggot? Cause I haven't! " She said, smiling viciously at DJ. "Dunno, he might be right behind you. I'd be able to tell you,_ if your massive fat ass wasn't blocking it_." DJ said, smirking at Clarisse, who got visibly red in the face. They attracted a crowd, who laughed at DJ's insult to Clarisse.

"You little fucker and your fairy princess boyfriend, you think your so damn cute together, well you know what? Your both disgusting, and you both better watch your backs. Mom may like it, but i'm not letting you get away with it." Clarisse said before marching off, her loyal followers marching in behind her.

"Goddamnit, I want to throttle her in the face. If only she wasn't the girl she claimed to be. I'd…I'd…" Leo said in such a rage that was unusual to his personality.

"She'd kill you. Don't worry about her, she's all talk, she won't do shit but pull pranks on me for a week or two." DJ said.

"You don't deserve to deal with her. Here, share my lunch with me." Leo said, putting part of his pizza in front of DJ's mouth. DJ took a bite of it, and then placed a kiss on Leo's temple. "I can't wait for you to come over tonight. I want to tell you about cars and stuff. I know it sounds boring now, but it's really cool!" Leo said, his eyes sparkling with happiness. DJ hated to do it, but he had to.

"I'll won't be able to make it tonight, I have some things to take care of." DJ said. Leo's smile faded, and the twinkle of happiness went away.

"Oh, okay, maybe tomarrow?" Leo asked. DJ hugged him tightly. "Yep, and the day after that too, then it's our big night." DJ said reassuringly, making Leo's smile creep back on to his face.

"Yep. I can't wait. I'm soo excited for this." Leo said, leaning into DJ, nuzzling himself into his neck.

"Yep, me either, and i'm going to make sure it's the best you'll ever have." DJ whispered to Leo.

DJ felt like a fish out of water, he had just wanted to get some free condoms. He had asked Jason where he got his. Free condoms, it turns out, are easily attained from Planned Parenthood. You can actually just walk in and grab them out of a fishbowl, no questions. Of course, DJ feels too guilty to do that, so he instead makes an appointment and lets them test him for every STD imaginable – even though, yeah, not much of a chance of any of those coming back positive, him being a semi-virgin. But better safe than infesting his boyfriend with crabs.

And when they get to the point in the health interview where they ask him if he has sex with girls, boys, or both, he turns a brilliant shade of red, but then DJ balls up and says boys, because even though he actually hasn't yet. That's what he's obviously planning on, so may as well get that out there. The nurse doesn't react at all, just moves to the next question on the list and then asks DJ if he has any questions of his own. He does, oh how he has a list he wants to ask, but he's not quite bold enough to ask them.

So instead he's given each of the pamphlets on the subjects, and a smile, and walks out the door with what he came for, as well as feeling like he's now entitled to sneak in from time to time and snag those condoms, guilt free. He takes at least five (hey, he doesn't know if he'll need them all, but he's hoping he'll you at least half.)

They had told him that they would call him within 2 days with his STD kit results. DJ new it would come up as negative, but if he gave Leo a disease, we would die.

DJ left the clinic and headed down to the Marriott, where the prom was being held. Since he had heard that a few of the couples were going to stay for the night he had figured, well since he was going to make the first time special, he might as well do it in an expensive suite. DJ could have just took him back to his house, but he wanted to make Leo feel as comfortable as possible. DJ's twin sized bed wouldn't have been as romantic as he thought, plus, his room was trashed (thanks to Clarisse.) They apparently had many rooms reserved for those students attending the prom.

With all of the pieces set in place, he gets to hang out with Leo for the next two days, which will hopefully get in enough time to bond with him and make him feel comfortable.


	11. Stoking the Fire

**Author's Notes:** **Part 1 of the prom, and the set up for the lemon next chapter!**

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on.

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Eleven: Stoking the Fire**

School had gone by real quick, especially with all the anticipation for the prom. The schools teacher's had decided not to give homework for those students attending the prom on friday, considering the fact that they wouldn't do it anyway. So with no homework, Leo and DJ headed straight to the shop after school. Leo went on and on about carburetors, and the basic differences between regular oil and premium oil. He had told him which oil had done less damage to the cars engine. Leo couldn't stop talking, but DJ didn't dare interrupt him anyway. Leo had looked so happy telling DJ about all the facts he ever learned about cars, DJ didn't want to stop him. He looked too cute doing it. He was like a girl talking about a hot boy she liked. Later that day, DJ got the call from the planned parenthood clinic saying he was STD free. With his new bill of health, he put his mind on ease.

After Leo was done at the shop, DJ walked him back to his house. Once he got to his house, he carried him bridal style to his room. He passed his Tía's room, she was awake and sewing something. DJ stopped and smiled, then kept walking. He opened Leo's bedroom door and placed Leo on the bed. "Thanks Deej." Leo said, smiling up at his standing boyfriend.

"Ready?" DJ asked, waiting for Leo to sit up.

"Yeah, let's try this again." Leo said, putting his hands to the hem of his shirt again. He pulled his shirt up to his naval, then the shyness started to set in. DJ, took his hands and pulled it up all the way. Leo sat there, trying to cover his body with his arms. DJ leaned down and kissed him, then DJ moved lower, kissing every part of Leo's exposed flesh. Leo shivered at the gentle kisses. Leo pushed DJ up and said, with newfound confidence. "I'm ready DJ, i'm _so_ ready." Leo said, the two finding solace in those words, laughing and kissing.

DJ got up and went home. Leo sat in his bed. Leo felt painfully hard, but he ignored it. He was soo excited for tomarrow, he could hardly wait any longer. He made himself fall asleep. Leo had the sweetest of dreams that night, nothing could have ruined it. DJ loved him for who he was, and Leo, for once in his 18 year old life, _felt beautiful and unstoppable_.

¡Oh Leo, mi niño pequeño!" Mrs. Valdez said, as she looked at Leo and DJ, both dressed up in their the nicest clothes, everything fit Leo perfectly, a red shirt with black suspenders connecting them with his black pants. DJ wore a suit, a standard one for the prom, a red tie, all the clothes matching Leo.

"And DJ too! You both look so nice, here, let me take a picture!" Mrs. Valdez said pulling out Leo's camera. "Okay, here we go, smile!" She said before snapping the photo. "Perfect! Okay, get going boys, have fun!" She said, letting the boys outside the door.

"Where's your car Deej?" Leo asked, looking up and down the street. "I can't see where you parked it." Leo said, still looking for the car.

"We're not going to take a car, oh wait! Here it comes now." DJ said, pointing towards the end of the street.

"DJ… You didn't!" Leo yelled as he freaked out in joy, he ran towards the vehicle. It was a standard stretch limo. "You got us a limo!? This is awesome. But, umm, it's a bit too big for us." Leo said, getting a bit overwhelmed.

"Well, no, I didn't Piper's dad did. But I figured that our friends wouldn't want to hide in the trunk." DJ said, smiling at Leo.

"DJ, are they really?" Leo asked, opening the door to the limo.

"Surprise!" All Leo's friends said from inside the limo.

Leo took a seat next to Jason, and then DJ sat on the other side. Leo looked around, Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason, and his boyfriend DJ all looked back at him. The drive sped off. Jason leaned over to Leo, and handed him a shiny gold wrapper, with a circular protrusion on the flat side of it.

"A condom, for tonight. Make sure you use one dude." Jason said, Leo took it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks Jay, It means a lot coming from you." Leo said, fist bumping his best friend.

A short while later, the limo pulled up to the Marriott. Kids were piling in the building. They all ran inside the building. Leo started running, but he was falling behind. DJ went back and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, then ran and caught up to the group.

They walked inside the banquet room and they were in awe. Everything was decorated like they were in Ancient Greece. There were beautiful white pillars and a fountain, all the drinks were served on gold colored dish ware and golden goblets. There were several statues of the ancient greek god of wine and parties Dionysus around the banquet room. There was a cornucopia of food layer out on the tables.

The prom was in full swing, Piper and Jason were dirty dancing on the dance floor, Percy and Nico were getting pictures from the photographer. DJ and Leo were making out like crazy while they danced. It was now time to sit down for the meal, the servers were bringing out the trays. DJ, Leo, Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason, and two other kids, who sat down, they looked the group then the girl introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hazel Levesque," She said. Hazel herself was a very young looking girl, a sort of babyish face that was close to Nico's own, she was looked like she had been a princess in another life. She had chocolate brown skin, and a very beautiful complexion. She wore a snow white dress that was littered in crystals. Then around her neck, she wore a very expensive looking diamond necklace. "i'm Nico's cousin and this is my boyfriend, Frank Zhang." Hazel said, introducing the asian boy. Frank was built larger, like DJ, but also had a soft and cuddly side, almost like a panda (trying to not be racist here). But at the same time, he looked like he had a more rugged side, he had a military buzz cut that was perfect, not a hair out of place and a presence that demanded respect, he kindly introduced himself, and shook the hands of the two nearest him, DJ and Percy.

"Nice to meet you guys, i'm DJ Pierce and this is my boyfriend Leo Valdez." DJ said, introducing Leo and him. "And these couples over here are Jason Grace and Piper McLean," DJ heard Leo mutter Jiper. "and Percy Jackson and Nico, well you know Nico." DJ said, introducing the others. After all the greetings were done, they all sat down, when DJ spoke up. "So Frank, Hazel, are you both seniors?" DJ asked, gaining the attention of the two.

"Well i'm a senior, but Hazel is graduating a year early, so she came to the prom with me." Frank said.

"Wow Hazel, you must be a genius! Are you one of those genius kids who did like algebra in second grade?" Leo asked. Hazel, hesitated for a while, feeling like she knew Leo from somewhere.

"No no! Haha! Nothing like that, I went into a very strict preparatory school, so everything comes easy to me." Hazel said, but then her curiosity got the better of her. "Hey, um random question Leo, but do you know a guy named Sammy Valdez?" She asked.

"Umm no, I don't sorry." Leo answered, unsure who he could have been.

"Okay guys, cheers to graduation in a few months.!" Piper said, making everyone else raise their glasses and chanted the Olympus High School fight song.

After the dinner was done, some louder more party appropriate songs were being played. Suddenly, _Lost Realist _by _Trapt_ came on, DJ yelled "This is my favorite song, come on and dance with me." DJ said, pulling Leo onto the dance floor, when it got to the chorus, DJ sang it like he was born to do it.

"_Why do I rush to slow down?_

_Why do I rush to slow down everything?_

_Why do I rush to slow down?_

_Why do I rush to slow down everything?_

_Will the dice ever roll?_

_When will I ever know?_

_Will the plot ever twist_

_Or will I still resist?"_

_I've been playing the part go a lost realist!_" DJ sang, gaining the attention of the crowd, who began clapping, chanting or singing with him. They grabbed him and crowd surfed him towards the stage, where the guy was playing the song, the guy gave DJ the microphone, with one simple instruction, "Sing." DJ took another deep breathe, he was looking for Leo, but he couldn't find him.

"DJ! Over here." Leo yelled from the side of the stage. "You can do it!" Leo said before the music started back up.

"_My independence is turning the page,_

_Tomorrow comes we start to fade._

_My independence only complicates,_

_It's not enough to meet half way._

_You'll have to carve me,_

_Carve me from stone._

_Right to the bone,_

_Or I'll end up alone._

_Playing the role,_

_Of someone in control._

_Why do I rush to slow down..._

_Why do I rush to slow down everything..._

_Why do I rush to slow down..._

_Why do I rush to slow down everything..._

_Will the dice ever roll!?_

_When will I ever know!?_

_Will the plot ever twist!?_

_Or will I still resist!?_

_I've been playing the part of a lost realist!_

_I only keep what I give away._

_I only keep what I give away._

_Why do I rush to slow down..._

_Why do I rush to slow down everything..._

_Why do I rush to slow down..._

_Why do I rush to slow down..._

_Everything..._

_Will the dice ever roll!?_

_When will I ever know!?_

_Will the plot ever twist!?_

_Or will I still resist!?_

_I've been playing the part of a lost realist!_

_Why do I rush to slow down..._

_Why do I rush to slow down everything..._

_Why do I rush to slow down..._"

The crowd roared at the end of DJ's song. DJ looked at Leo, feeling a bit left out on the sidelines. DJ ran over and pulled him on stage, Leo tried to resist, but he gave in. "Guys, i'd like you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend, Leo Valdez, and I fucking love him!" DJ said into the microphone, before leaning over and kissing Leo fully. Not some middle school smooch on the cheek, but a full blown kiss, pulling Leo's waist in with his own, the crowd began to roar again, cat calls, and was filled the room. DJ pulled back from Leo, who's ears looked like they were on fire, and yelled into the microphone, "Olympus High 2013! Woohoo!" The crowd roared one final last time, but with all the combined strength of the last two. Leo whispered in DJ's ear, "I'm ready." kissing his ear. DJ turned in disbelief, and saw Leo flashing a gentler version of his trademark Valdez grin.

DJ carried Leo bridal style off the stage, and through the crowd (many of whom were still chanting or patting him on the back) and out of the room. "We're not going home already are we?" Leo asked. DJ went over and pressed the elevator button. "You didn't." DJ smiled at Leo. "You did!?" Leo said, moving so much in DJ's arms that he nearly fell out. The elevator door opened, DJ hit the button on one of the higher up floors. "Let's go." DJ said, poking Leo's nose.


	12. Passion Firestorm

**Author's Notes:** _**Okay guys, as promised, here it is! The LEMON.**_

**Warning**: This is rated 'M' story, it may not be so harsh to start, but they will get more and more risqué as they go on. **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A STRONG LEMON.**

**Summary: **What happens when Leo let's out a personal secret to his best friends? Who will support him, who won't?

**Chapter Twelve: Passion Firestorm**

"What floor are we on?" Leo asked, trying to look at the button he hit. "Nope, you don't get to find out yet. It's a surprise!" DJ said, winking at his boyfriend, who he was still holding in his arms. The door is opened. DJ put Leo over his shoulder and ran down the hall, fishing his key card out of his pocket and opening the door.

"DJ! Ay dios mío." Leo said, in such shock, he accidentally spoke spanish. Leo ran around the room, he saw the bed, he ran into the bathroom, it had a hot tub. Then he ran to the door of the balcony, stepped out, and saw the night lights of New York. Leo sat there and took it all in. DJ came up behind Leo, and wrapped his arms around him. "DJ, how did you pay for all of this?" Leo asked.

"I've been saving up a lot of money. That's where most of it came from. But the rest of it came from my mother, her parents had just passed away and we've come into a recent large amount of money." DJ said, he kissed Leo. "You ready?" DJ asked him. Leo nodded. DJ reached into his pocket for something, then he check the other pocket. "Shit, I can't find my condoms! I think I left them at home!" DJ yelled, Leo smiled and fished out the condom Jason gave him.

"Here, I brought one." Leo smiled, he'd have to thank Jason later, but that wasn't important. DJ smiled meekly and gave it back to Leo.

"Leo, this isn't big enough…" DJ said, and Leo's face dropped, not only out of disappointment, but then out of disbelief.

"Are- Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I'm sure." DJ said, feeling embarrassed.

"You know what? My house is only 5 minutes away, I can go and get right back?" DJ asked Leo, pointing towards the door.

"Okay, then go! I'll take a shower or something, i'm kinda sweaty from dancing anyway." Leo said, taking his shirt off and walking toward the bathroom.

"Leo, you- you took off your shirt!" DJ said, smiling proudly at Leo, who just realized the same thing.

"Wow, I- I didn't even think about it!" Leo said in disbelief, looking at his chest. "Should I put it back on?"

"No! your really hot!" DJ said, kissing Leo again.

"Okay, i'll go get the condoms." DJ said, running out the door. Leo sat on the bed, and realized. He may have been ready to do it with DJ, but he had no clue what the hell he was supposed to do during it. He got his phone and dialed the number he'd been keeping on speed dial for questions.

"_Hello?_" A voice said over the phone.

"Nico! I need your help, i'm in DJ's room and-" Leo said.

"_Shouldn't you two be doing it then?_" Nico said, laughing into the receiver.

"He went to go get condoms, he forgot them. But that's not it, I have no idea what the hell to do!" Leo said quickly into the phone. "I mean I know _what_ to do, but, I wanna make it good, special. Nico, he got us a room in the hotel, on like the top freaking floor. I think i'm in the honeymoon suite." Leo said exasperated.

"_Damn, well um. Okay, i'll put Percy on the phone for this one._" Nico said, the phone went silent for a moment.

"_Leo, you there buddy_?" Percy said into the phone.

"Y-Yeah." Leo said, trying to be as confident as possible, but still stuttering.

"_Okay, Are you topping or bottoming_?" Percy asked, but Leo didn't know what he meant.

"On the top or bottom of what?" Leo asked, completely confused.

"_Damn, Nico, didn't you tell him anything!? Leo, who's sticking it in and who_'_s getting stuck_?" Percy said to Nico, then turned back to Leo. "_Okay, i'm guessing that your the bottom. I'm usually not wrong with that. Okay, first, take a shower, wash everywhere, in everywhere. Yes, even up there_." Percy said, making Leo blush. "_You want to get everything stretched out with to at least the width of two fingers_, _and be slow, it will hurt and bleed if you go too fast."_ Percy said to Leo, who could feel his ears burning.

"Okay, wash everything. Two fingers and go slow. Got it, what else?" Leo said, his mind trying to comprehend the information and process it.

"_Well that's about it. That's all there really is to it! Oh! But use a lot of lube, it makes it soo much easier! Plus, it won't hurt as much. Ok, oh, and Jason is telling me to tell you, check the bag on the desk, he said to wear it, wait, he's getting on." _Leo heard the phone being passed to Jason.

"_Leo, buddy. How you holding up_?" Jason asked from the other end.

"I'm fine, what's in the bag?" Leo asked, looking at the little black bag.

"_It's DJ's jersey. Wear it. It's hot when people we date wear them. I can't really tell you why, but it's true. Okay_?" Jason said, not telling Leo what it really means to them.

"Okay, i'm gonna go get washed and stuff, DJ'll be back in like 10 minutes." Leo said.

"'_K Leo, good luck. Don't worry, DJ loves you and he'll take care of you. Oh, and wear that condom I gave you._" Jason said.

"It didn't fit, he went to go get bigger ones, thanks Jason, bye." Leo said, snapping the phone shut and ran to the bathroom. Jason sat on the other end of the phone, embarrassed, and he closed the phone also.

Leo went into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. He slathered on some of the provided soaps and washed every inch of his body he had to wash. Then Leo took off the shower head and proceeded to, _ehm, clean himself internally. _Leo got out and dried himself completely, then ran into the bedroom and opened Jason's bag with DJ's jersey in it. Leo saw all the blood stains on it, and it didn't smell the best. But to him, it smelt like DJ, which was basically like saying it smelt like the best thing ever.

He put it on. He went back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, Leo's hair which was controlled and gelled for the prom was back to it's shaggy self. Dj's jersey looked like a dress on him, it went down to his thighs. He smelt DJ on the shirt, and he was starting to get boned up. He heard the door open.

"Leo? You still here?" DJ said. Leo walked out of the bathroom, stood in the doorway and looked at DJ. DJ was holding bags, and he dropped them right there on the ground. "Holy Shirt, Shit, Damn, Leo. That's fucking hot." DJ said, being unable to form a decent sentence. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, then ran over to Leo. Leo's erection had protruded from the bottom of the shirt.

DJ looked at Leo for another minute. The Latino boy's hair was sopping wet, clinging to his face like thousands of tiny little chocolate shavings, his devious smile was so pure that it was almost a new smile completely, and his ears were as red as they had been all night. DJ felt his heartbeat quicken. "I love you, Leo. So much than more than you think." He stared down at Leo in his number seventeen footballing jersey, that jersey had seen his blood, sweat and tears before and now it too was holding the most precious thing in the world to him. DJ picked Leo up and carried him over to the bed. "Your right, I could never know how much you love me, but at the same time, I know I love you just as much." Leo said, earning a kiss from DJ.

DJ slipped off his boxers. He started kissing Leo's body, starting at the face, then to his neck, leaving small hickey's on it, then to his chest. He leaned Leo's body up and slipped off the shirt. He went back to placing the kisses on Leo. He kissed his chest and then kissed all of his burns, Leo was literally melting. As DJ went lower, the more butterflies took flight in his stomach. He was almost _there_, and Leo was about to lose it. But DJ, being the cheeky and cleaver bastard that he was, went right over Leo's member, making sure to blow a hot breath at it, making Leo shudder. He went back to leaving kisses and nibbling on Leo's thighs. Every time he did, Leo would shake a bit. Without warning, he went down on Leo's dick. Leo involuntarily thrusted into his mouth, but DJ kept cool and breathed through his nose. Leo was uncut, he had a loose foreskin which made it easier for him to masterbate. DJ stuck his tongue under the crown of Leo's dick, Leo loudly moaned and cursed something in spanish. DJ mentally smiled at that, because his mouth was a bit occupied.

While Leo was convulsing, DJ got the lube and coated his finger with it. He took Leo out of his mouth, and looked to him. Leo looked down, one eye clenched in ecstasy, the other looking at him. "You have to finger me." Leo said, with great need now. "I know, I went to the clinic the other day and got tested. They gave me some pamphlets on what we need to go, so just lay back and enjoy." DJ said, putting Leo back in his mouth. He put his index finger to Leo's hole, Leo shuddered and looked down. DJ looked up, and told him to relax. Leo did just that and felt DJ's finger slide into him. No pain yet. DJ had gotten up and began stroking Leo.

DJ pistoned his finger in and out, until he was gliding in and out easily, with no resistance. Leo felt weird, a bit invaded, but at the same time, he felt complete. "Okay, here comes another babe." DJ said, covering his middle finger with more lube. He tried to slip it in next to it. But it was met by much more resistance than one finger, so he slip both out. Leo wined at the loss. DJ applied more lube to both fingers then put them back at his entrance, DJ was still graciously jacking Leo off, not fast enough to make him cum, but enough to keep him distracted. He pushed the finger's in Leo's hole at the same time. It was starting to work at first, but then he got a good look at Leo's face. Leo had his eyes screwed shut, a tear leaked out. "Leo! If it hurt's tell me!" DJ said to Leo, kissing him on the mouth then wiped the tear off. "O-okay." DJ was pushing into Leo much slower now, as soon as he got in a little, he pulled back out, then repeated the action again, going a little deeper. Finally, after a couple minutes, DJ was up to his knuckles inside Leo. Leo looked only a bit uncomfortable now. He began pistoning his inside Leo again. "How's it feel?" DJ asked, Leo opened one eye and looked at him. "It hurts, but not as much as it did. It's kinda weird, but don't stop."

DJ nodded and began scissoring Leo, moving his fingers up and down, left and right, finally when it was loose enough, he pulled out again. Leo was squirming on the bed, still getting jerked off. He was smiling like crazy, it reassured DJ. DJ slid the condom on, then coated his member in lube, copiously. He positioned himself, and bent over Leo's body. "Ready." DJ asked him. "Yeah, put it in." Leo said, putting his arms around DJ's neck. DJ pushed into Leo, as slow as he could. Leo felt a small amount of pain, he had wished DJ had done a third finger, but DJ was nearly in, or so he thought. "Okay babe, I got the head in, here comes the rest." He said. DJ pushed in, as slowly as he could, it was tight, Leo fit over him like a glove. He finally got all the way in. "Okay, there, it's all in. Tell me when to move." DJ said, and Leo knew. Leo felt full, and he loved every minute of it. He waited a minute before he felt comfortable enough to let him move. "Okay DJ, move."

DJ pulled out all the way until only his head was inside, and Leo felt empty, but then DJ slammed back into him. Leo shuddered, feeling full again. DJ was now pistoning himself fully in and nearly out of Leo. Leo's legs were spasming like crazy, shaking around DJ. DJ kept going, but after a few random slams, Leo shook violently and clenched around DJ's cock. "Leo! You okay?" DJ said, looking at Leo. Leo looked like he got hit by a sex bat, his face was completely red and he was drooling, he moaned with great need, White hot pleasure exploded in his belly as DJ poked something inside of him that made his eyes bug. He froze, "There, right there!" DJ grunted and he rammed Leo yet again in that spot that had elicited such a reaction. The next thing DJ knew Leo's insides clenched hotly around him, milking him as he still pushed deeper. DJ didn't protest, he did it again, eliciting the same reaction.

"DJ, faster." He whined, Dj went a little faster. "Faster," Leo cried out again, his mouth hanging open and his chest jumping up and down as if he were an Olympic sprinter. "Faster!" DJ was pistoning into him now, his legs planted firmly on the ground as he stood over the bed with Leo's hips raised to meet his downward thrusts. The slappingof skin on skin filled the air, along with Leo's loud, unintelligible yelps. DJ could feel it, he spoke up, "Leo, the condom is breaking." Leo hardly acknowledged it, "Fuck it, your clean, so am I. I don't care! Fuck me harder!" They were both sweating now, Leo opened his legs widely and DJ took it as an invitation, now with every thrust he was slamming himself in to the fullest potential. He was deep inside of Leo, striking that one spot that was driving Leo insane.

Leo couldn't even fully moan DJ's two letter name instead he was cut off with every thrust, "De-Jay-Deej-ay!" DJ hated to say it, but he did. "Leo, I'm so close," He groaned into the receiving young man's ear. Leo was one step ahead of him. Leo made a small noise, then he screamed, shooting all over his own chest and DJ's fist, stream after stream cascading on his chest, he couldn't stand it, DJ kept hitting his prostate, Leo leaned up and bit down on DJ's shoulder. This caused Leo's entrance to crash down all around DJ's cock. It was tight, but then all the convulsions caused by Leo's orgasms had brought DJ over the edge. "FUCK LEO, I'M COMING!" DJ yelled at he bent down to bite Leo's shoulder. DJ had pumped himself into Leo a few more times, emptying his cum, riding out his orgasm.

For a whole minute, neither moved, they couldn't, they were breathing too hard. Both gasping for air, treating it like it was a rare jewel. Neither said anything, they couldn't they just looked at other parts of the other's body. DJ looked at Leo's chest, which was heaving up and down. Leo looked at the top of DJ's head, his forehead on his diaphragm. After about five minutes of continues silence, Leo finally spoke. "You, came inside me." Leo said, feeling DJ's seed still inside him.

"Yeah, sorry… How's it feel?" DJ asked.

"Weird, I can't really describe it. All I know now is that I never want to leave you." Leo said, DJ looked up at him.

"I never wanted to leave you, ever." DJ said. He noticed the bite mark on Leo's shoulder. "Ow. Sorry about that." He said, pointing to the bite.

"It's cool, I did the same to you." Leo said, tracing the bite with his skinny finger, which was still shaking.

"Didn't even notice, I felt too good to care." DJ said, scooting himself up next to Leo. He slid up past Leo's head and hugged him close. Within a minute, Leo fell asleep on DJ's chest. DJ smelling Leo's hair, gently drifted off to slumber.

DJ's cellphone rang. "Okay, I fucking _know_ that it hasn't been over an hour since I fell asleep." DJ reacher over Leo and got his phone. It was Percy.

"Percy, you better have a damn good reason to-" DJ started, but then Percy interrupted. "YOU WON!" He screamed into the receiver.

"What are you talking about?" DJ said, getting out of bed.

* * *

Whelp, there you go, as promised. Hey, if you guys want this story to keep going, gimme a review saying where I should go with this story? Maybe a time skip to graduation? A vacation, or maybe straight to college. Maybe you want to see DJ and Leo's antics on a certain holiday? Maybe you want to see DJ and Leo's Winter College Christmas Special? Whatever! Just send me some ideas, because this is a really fun fanfic that i'm not willing to give up. You are all really great readers and I thank you for your patronage!


End file.
